Years Later
by Kimarys Adriana
Summary: When Big Bob takes his family with him back to Russia he falls in love and moves his family there. The people of Hillwood continue with their lives and everything moves on as normal. But what happens when a certain Pataki returns? Will this shake Hillwood or will this visitor go unnoticed?
1. Chapter 1

**She's back**

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. I haven't decided if I'm gonna write all or most of the chapters and then upload them all at once, or write as I go. Hopefully you guys don't get too mad at me XP. Here is your summary: The gang is now in high school. They are currently juniors but are entering summer break before senior year. Helga moved away before 5****th**** grade and everyone has basically forgotten about her except Phoebe, Lila and Gerald. (Why they remember her will be explained). Also this story is rated M for mature. In later chapters this story will have graphic LEMONS. No I'm not gonna say between who. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to Craig Bartlett, and here we go.**

That's bold, even for you

"Ugh not again!" the blonde boy exclaimed. "Every single year you go to a different camp, can't you just stay in Hillwood for ONE summer?" Arnold begged his best friend. Gerald looked up at Arnold from his tray of food and put his fork down. "I know this sucks Arnold, but you have to remember, the only way I'm getting into college is with my sports scholarships. The more sports I'm involved in and good at, the better my chances will be." Arnold slumped down in his chair, crossed his arms and sighed. "Fine, I guess you're right" he said. Gerald went back to his food and the two friends sat in silence. After a few minutes, Arnold readjusted himself and sat up straight. "Hey Gerald, if you're gone every summer, how does your relationship with Phoebe not fall apart?" Gerald raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" he asked. Arnold thought for a second, trying to find the right words. "Well, every summer you disappear to a camp where you're not allowed visitors, doesn't that bother her? I mean, she can't be happy that her boyfriend is never around. Not only that but, aren't you worried that another guy will try to get with Phoebe while you're gone?" Gerald looked at Arnold with a very serious expression on his face and then burst into laughter. "Hey, what's so funny?" Arnold asked with irritation in his voice. He didn't appreciate being laughed at when he had asked such serious questions. Gerald continued to laugh, he covered his mouth to try and stifle the sound and then he slowly calmed down. "Tell me Arnold, you stay home most summers right?" Arnold wasn't sure what direction the conversation was taking but he responded anyway. "Yea… So?" Then Gerald asked "And how often do you see Phoebe?" Arnold was about to speak but then stopped himself.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember ever seeing Phoebe during the summers either. Before he could say anything Gerald began speaking again, "I'm assuming never" he said. Arnold's eyes meet his friend's, it was a silent answer, a defeated yes. The mocha skinned boy began to speak again. "Every summer Pheebs leaves town." Arnold looked a bit confused. "Where does she go?" At that Gerald shrugged and gave a loud sigh "All over the place, sometimes she goes back to Kentucky, normally though, she goes to Japan or Russia." Arnold's mouth fell wide open and all he could say was "She goes to all those places?! Why?!" Gerald tossed his fork on his tray, apparently giving up on trying to eat. Arnold noticed this and felt a little bad but now he was curious and Gerald could eat later he thought to himself. Gerald sat up straight then began speaking as if Arnold was a slow child who needed everything explained to him detail after detail "Phoebe was born in Kentucky, her mom is from there, she goes there to visit family. Phoebe is also Japanese, her father is Japanese, and she goes to Japan to visit her family and to be part of her culture. Phoebe's best friend is Helga; Helga moved to Russia, Phoebe goes to Russia to see her best friend. And just in case it comes up, she has also been to France and Canada for some science stuff." He said matter-of-factly. Gerald hadn't noticed but at the mention of Helga, Arnold's eyes went wide. He hadn't heard, seen, or really thought of Helga since 5th grade when she moved away. He was snapped out of his own thoughts when his best friend began leaning in closer with a strange look on his face. "So tell me Arnold, what's with the sudden interest in my love life?" The blonde boy shifted in his seat uncomfortably before saying, "Well, to be honest… I…" he paused for a moment and then began again, "Even though you go through all this stuff, you make your relationship work but for some reason none of mine can ever go right, I just don't get it."

Gerald then pulled away from Arnold and leaned against the back of his seat, then he said "Well, since we're being honest; Arnold you're a jerk." At that Arnold nearly fell out of his chair, "I'm WHAT?!" Gerald put up his hands in mock defense but continued "Don't get me wrong, you're a great guy. In fact, you're the nicest guy in town but, when it comes to girls, you're kind of a jerk." Arnold wanted to argue, about where was this coming from. He had been known for many things but being a jerk was definitely not one of them, but he said nothing. Gerald could see that Arnold didn't know what he was talking about so he decided to proceed. "For example, Maria and Tommy broke up, she comes to you for comfort and instead you sleep with her." This time Arnold did speak "You can't count Maria, I was comforting her but then she came on to me, it was her idea!" Gerald merely shook his head in disapproval. "You know girls are vulnerable when they're sad, but you went ahead and lost your virginity to a girl who is in love with another guy." Arnold was still confused "How does that make me a jerk?" Gerald sighed heavily. "Think about it Arnold, you hooked up with this girl and then told her you wouldn't date her BECAUSE she was in love with Tommy. Luckily Tommy never found out and they got back together but that was messed up." Arnold realized that Gerald was right, but they had been in the moment and he wasn't thinking clearly until they had finished. He had messed up, he knew it, but that didn't make him a jerk. In fact, he and Maria were still good friends. But then Gerald threw Arnold completely off guard with his next sentence. "Not to mention Gloria." Now Arnold was getting upset. "I didn't do anything to Gloria, we just broke up." Again Gerald shook his head in disapproval. "You and Gloria were together for two years, and then randomly I hear her telling Phoebe that you just kicked her out of bed and dumped her. That's bold, even for you." Arnold put his head down and the two friends were quiet. Then it was Arnold's turn to laugh. He laughed so hard and for so long that Gerald grew more and more uncomfortable. "Is that what she told her?" He straightened his back and continued. "We had only had sex twice before that day. We were in my room doing it and she starts screaming Stinky's name." Gerald's mouth dropped and his eyes grew wide. "Yep, and not just once like hiccup, she just blurted out STINKY, STINKY, I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OH STINKY. I pulled out and when she opened her eyes and saw my face, she gasped and covered her mouth. I told her to get out and she started crying. I told her I'd keep what happened a secret and to tell people whatever she wanted but that we were done." All Gerald could manage to say was "Dang. You're a bold kid Arnold, a bold kid." The bell rang and the two boys got up to go back to class. As Arnold grabbed his backpack he thought to himself, If she's telling people that, no wonder I can't get a girlfriend.

After the last bell rang Arnold walked to his locker and put his books away. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that Gerald had sent him text: _ Gotta get some stuff for camp. Meet me at Slausen's in two hours. Btw Phoebes parents already picked her up so don't worry about her._ Arnold put his phone back in his pocket and headed toward the parking lot. He got in his grandpa's Packard and drove to the Pier. He figured playing some arcade games would help kill time before he had to meet up with Gerald.

An hour and a half later, Arnold walked into Slausen's. The little bell chiming as he opened the door. He ordered a sundae and sat at a booth to wait for his best friend. Arnold had only been waiting about ten minutes when Gerald walked through the door causing the bell on top of the door to sound. Gerald quickly spotted his football-headed friend and took a seat across from him at the booth. Arnold looked up from his ice cream and handed Gerald a triangle shaped box he had hidden to his side. Gerald smiled and took the box; he knew right away what it was. "Sorry I didn't let you finish your lunch; I stopped by Antonio's on the way here and grabbed you a slice." Gerald lifted his fist to Arnold and they did their signature hand shake from when they were kids. He ate his pizza slice and the boys started to joke and chat. After about fifteen minutes Gerald got a call. The bell over the door sounded, people must have come in or gone out. Arnold watched as his friend carried on his conversation with the person on the phone. "Hey babe… Yea… we're at Slausen's… uh huh…. Ok….. WHAT?!...ok….. See you soon…. Love you too… bye." Arnold watched as his friend hung up his phone and put it on the table.

"Was that Phoebe?"

"Yep"

"Is everything okay?"

"Ummm"

"Is she pregnant?"

Gerald eyes nearly popped out of his head "No! Why would you ask me something like that?!" The bell sounded. Arnold laughed, "I don't know, you seemed surprised on the phone so I thought maybe that was why. If that's not it then is she going somewhere weird this summer? Somewhere you don't like?" Gerald relaxed and then answered Arnold's question. "No. Actually, she just told me that she isn't going anywhere this summer. She's staying in Hillwood." Arnold nodded at this. "Okay, I get it, some now you're freaked because of everything we talked about at lunch." The bell sounded. "No I was surprised because Phoebe said she would meet us here with…" Gerald was cut off by the sound of Phoebes voice "Hi guys." Gerald immediately scooted over and looked up. Arnold felt another presence standing at their booth, and as he turned his head to face whoever it was, he heard Gerald say "Long time no see, Helga."

**First chapter kind of weird, I was trying to bring out tons of basic info in one go.**

**Review, correct, and suggest just please be nice about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Years Later**

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. There is a little Japanese in this chapter (no I do NOT speak Japanese, I wish I did though). I used Google translate so if I got anything wrong please correct me. Thank you for reading another chapter.**

**Here is your summary: Normally Phoebe goes out of town, this summer she is staying in Hillwood and it looks like Helga has come to visit after being gone since 5****th**** grade. WHAT?! I know, you probably saw that coming. Please remember that the first couple of chapters may be slow because I'm trying to get out a lot of info. Also this story is rated M for mature. In later chapters this story will have graphic LEMONS. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to Craig Bartlett, and here we go.**

Don't forget your date

"Long time no see, Helga". "Back at cha Bucko" the girl replied with a smile. When Arnold's eyes finally met the presence standing in front of the booth he was speechless. Not only was his childhood bully standing directly in front of him after all these years, but he also barely recognized her. _No way could this be Helga G. Pataki._ He thought to himself. The girl in front of him was tall. She wore form fitting jeans, a pink short-sleeve top that covered only the top half of her torso, her blonde hair was in a big tight bun on the back of her head which was tied by a pink ribbon and she carried a green backpack with her. Arnold's eyes couldn't help but search the girl's body. She had thick hips and a very slender torso. When it came to her bust, she was well-endowed. If this really was Helga, she must have been blessed by her father's side of the family in that department because she was much larger than both her mother and sister. The girl directed her gaze to Arnold. Arnold blushed at his previous thoughts. He noticed that her unibrow was gone. She had one hand on her backpack strap and the other on her hip. "Hey Arnold, mind if I squeeze in next to you?" she asked nodding her head toward the booth. Arnold still could not speak he shook his head and scooted closer to the window to make room for her. Helga removed her pack and slid in next to Arnold.

Gerald was the first to continue speaking. "So Pataki, how does it feel to be back in Hillwood?" he asked. Helga sighed and looked out the window. "It's nice, looks exactly the way it did when I left. It's very nostalgic for me." She said. Arnold watched Helga's blue eyes scan the outside. "We had some great times here together." Phoebe said. "Uh huh" was the blonde girl's reply. Tell us, how do you like Russia?" Gerald asked. Arnold felt as though he was staring and was afraid that someone would notice, but what scared him the most was that he couldn't stop staring. Why couldn't he keep his eyes off of her? This was clearly Helga. Though she may have matured quite a bit, she had the same intense gaze that was unmistakable. Crap! He was staring again.

At this point he wasn't even paying attention to the conversation anymore. He decided he should say something. "So Helga" he finally said. Everyone's eyes fell on him. "Umm… uh…. How's your family?" Helga grabbed a spoon, reached over and took a bite of Arnold's sundae. "They're great." She said. "Big Bob is doing extremely well with his businesses out there, he's upgraded his inventory and his stores all carry the latest electronic equipment. He loves everything about it there." She paused and took another bite of Arnold's ice cream. Arnold watched her mouth as she ate. A little bit got on the side of her lip and she used her tongue to lick it off. Arnold couldn't tear his eyes away. Then Helga continued, "Don't get me started on Miriam. In Russia, vodka is like water. She's made tons of friends to drink with but it's kind of funny. They do so much together that they barely have time to drink. A glass here or there with food and that's it." She said. Gerald laughed at that. "Wow, talk about irony. I guess that's good though, right?" he said shrugging his shoulders. Helga smiled, "Yea, it's good." She said reaching for more of the ice cream. Then Arnold asked, "How's Olga?" Helga turned to face Arnold and she pulled the spoon out of her mouth slowly, enjoying every delicious bite. Luckily for him, nobody noticed his eyes dart back to her lips again. "She's good, she's a kindergarten teacher and she just got married, she's actually back in Hillwood with me. Dad asked her to come along and check on his stores; so you might see her around." Helga said. Right then Phoebe got a call. "Kon'nichiwa (Hello)… Kore we kanojodesu (this is she)… Hontoni?! (really?!)... Domo arigatogozaimashita (Thank you very much)." Phoebe hung up the phone and smiled, "We have to go, Gerald could you drive me and Helga back to my house please?" "Of course babe, let's go." Gerald said. The three of them stood up together and grabbed their belongings. Before following her best friend out the door Helga turned to Arnold and said, "Don't worry, we'll finish catching up later, I promise." She punched his shoulder gently and ran out the door.

Arnold sat in silence and watched through the window as they all drove away in Gerald's car. When they were out of site, Arnold was left alone with his thoughts. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!_ He thought to himself. _Where you SERIOUSLY checking out HELGA? ... Well, to be fair, she has grown up a lot. No! Stop it! What are you thinking! She hates you._ Arnold was fighting his own thoughts, arguing with himself in his mind. He pulled at his hair and then put his head on the table. _Why am I doing this to myself? I haven't seen this girl in pfft how many years? And now all of a sudden, I take one look at her and I want to just… gahhh!_ Arnold lifted his head from the table. "I need some air" he said out loud but not to anyone in particular.

As he was getting up, a familiar voice came from behind him, "Mind if I join you?" Arnold stopped and turned around. "I already told you, I don't want anything to do with you", Arnold said rather harshly and quickly walked out the door. The owner of the voice did not seem to be deterred and quickly followed behind the blonde boy. "Please, just talk to me", the voice said. "I want to be alone". Arnold snapped back, he quickened his pace and turned into the park. The owner of the voice began to run a little until they grabbed Arnold's wrist and stopped. The voice pleaded to Arnold, "Why won't you just talk to me Arnold?"

At this Arnold grew furious, "Because Gloria! I can't take it anymore! You wanted to be with Stinky so bad, I made it easy for you. So go be with him!" Arnold yelled at her. Gloria's eyes quickly fell toward her hands, which were now fumbling with her dress. "Stinky is with Lila… He doesn't want me." Was all she could say. Her confession did nothing to calm Arnold's temper, but he did lower his voice and spoke more calmly; "I get it, you wanted to be with him but in the meantime you didn't want to be alone. Although to be honest Gloria, that's not really my problem. I really cared about you, you were my longest relationship and I really liked you… But, you used me. You were only with me as comfort pillow until you could get what you really wanted. For two years, you used me Gloria." Arnold paused for a moment. He looked at Gloria who was now tearing up. "I'm so sorry Arnold, please, you have to know I would never say or do anything to hurt you." She said, grabbing Arnold's hands and looking up into his eyes. Arnold was trying to be understanding, but how dare she lie to his face? "If that's true Gloria, then tell me this; what did you tell people when we broke up?" he asked. Gloria stepped back, still holding on to Arnold's hands she asked, "What do you mean?" "What I mean is, when we broke up and I told you to say whatever you wanted to anyone who asked, what did you say?" Arnold explained. He was testing her, he was curious of what she would say and he wanted to know the truth behind why she told Phoebe what she did. Gloria began to speak, "Well, not many people asked. When they did, I told everyone that it was a mutual decision and we just weren't happy together anymore." Gloria began smiling, Arnold however, couldn't help but be disappointed. The Gloria he thought he knew was sweet, kind, honest and overall a good person. Arnold shook his head slightly and slid his hands out of Gloria's grasp. "I have to go Gloria. See you around." Arnold said, as he walked around Gloria and back toward the Packard. Gloria called to him as he left but Arnold didn't turn around.

He got back to the car and started driving home. On the way, he thought to himself, _I expected more from Gloria. She really showed me a side of her I didn't think existed. At least now I know who she truly is behind that sweet façade. Oh yea, I totally forgot about the Helga thing. Woo, guess that was just a fluke. It was probably just me getting excited because I haven't been with anyone in a while plus the surprise of not seeing her for so long._ Arnold flipped on the radio and continued the drive home bobbing his head to the beat of the song. He would never admit it out loud but he actually really liked Katy Perry, so in the car with the windows up he could sing along. "SOMEONE, CALL A DOCTOR! GOT A CASE OF LOVE BIPOLAR! STUCK ON A ROLLERCOASTER! CAN'T GET OFF THIS RIDE!"

* * *

"Is everything okay babe?" Gerald asked his girlfriend when they had hit the road. "Oh yes, everything is fine. I just need to speak with my father about something." She responded. "Nothing too serious I hope." Gerald said. He then looked in the rearview mirror and said, "You know Pataki, you grew up pretty good." At that both girls looked at him in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" Helga asked. Phoebe of course was nodding, waiting for her boyfriend to explain his very forward comment. "Whoa girls, all I meant was that you look different from how I pictured you when Phoebe said you were coming." Gerald said as he turned the corner of a street. Helga was amused by the comment and couldn't help but ask, "How exactly did you picture me?" "I dunno, I guess I just pictured something like you in baggy clothes, pigtails, a unibrow, a beanie, huge muscles and maybe even a mustache." Gerald replied. "A mustache!" both girls exclaimed in horrified unison. Gerald shrinking back from the clearly upset girls continued, "Sorry, give me a break. I haven't seen you since we were kids and you were basically a dude back then. I didn't really know what to expect." Helga leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, Hair-boy." She said wickedly. It was quiet in the car for a moment. Then, all of a sudden, Helga and Gerald burst into laughter. "I can't believe you just called me that!" Gerald said while trying to breath. "I can't believe I remembered that!" Helga said holding one hand to her mouth and the other on her stomach.

A minute later they pulled up to Phoebe's house and the girls got out of the car. Phoebe kissed her boyfriend good-bye while Helga grabbed her backpack. When the girls successfully opened the door, Gerald pulled away. Reba heard the girls outside and met them at the door. "Helga, I put your duffle bag upstairs in Phoebe's room. Make sure you both wash up, dinner should be ready soon, and I'll let you know to come down." She said. Helga nodded politely while heading up the stairs and said, "Thank you Mrs. Heyerdahl." Phoebe called up to Helga, "I'll be up soon, I have to speak with my father first." Helga nodded but continued walking up the stairs to Phoebe's room. There was an air mattress on the floor with pillows and a folded blanket placed neatly at the foot of it. Helga sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. _This room is still very Phoebe._ Helga thought. _Not much has changed. No more posters of Ronnie Matthews, but she just switched them out for pictures of Bruno Mars._ "The girl has a type" Helga said chuckling to herself. She lay back and spread her arms out on the bed. _It's so weird to be back. This town has a lot of memories, some great, some not so much. I wonder if anyone will remember me. _

When Reba finally called for Helga, she washed her hands and helped set the table. Phoebe was still in the den with her father. Helga was growing more and more curious as every minute ticked away. When the two finally emerged, Reba and Helga had already begun eating. Phoebe and her father sat down but said nothing other than thank you for the food. Apparently the silence was affecting more than just Helga because Reba began trying to make conversation. She asked similar questions to what Gerald had and also a few of her own. "So where is your sister staying? I hope she knew she was welcome here." Reba said while taking more food on to her fork. "She knew but she didn't want to impose. She rented a car and is staying at a hotel." Helga responded. "Oh honey, it wouldn't be an imposition at all. Olga is almost as sweet as you." Reba said smiling at Helga. At her words Helga felt warm inside. Phoebe's house was the only place she could truly be herself in Hillwood other than in the privacy of her room. Mr. and Mrs. Heyerdahl understood her situation at home. They always welcomed her into their home and treated Helga as if she was their other daughter. Helga loved it there, she had always been on her best behavior, afraid that they would change their minds about her and send her back to her parents. They never did, and after all these years, she still felt very at home here. "She'll probably have some old girlfriends over to hang out. I wouldn't worry." Helga said. "Well alright then." Reba finished. After another moment of silence Mr. Heyerdahl stood up from his seat. "Please excuse me." He said and walked away. _Oh boy, this is strange_ Helga thought. She had never been to such a tense meal at this house before. She was starting to worry.

After dinner, when the girls had finished cleaning up the table, they returned to the bedroom. "Is everything really okay Pheebs?" Helga asked her best friend. Phoebe pushed her glasses up higher on her nose and sighed. "Better than okay actually. At least, I think it is." She said looking up at the planetarium hanging from her ceiling. The girls talked for a while, Phoebe telling Helga all that was going on. Helga listened and commented when it was necessary, but mostly she just listened to her friend.

* * *

The next day when Helga woke up, Phoebe was already downstairs helping with breakfast. She got up from the air mattress and grabbed a pink towel from the closet. When she was in the shower she realized she had fallen asleep with her hair still in a bun. She took out all the pins and removed her ribbon, laying everything on the top of the toilet. She let the warm water hit her scalp and then grabbed Phoebe's passion fruit shampoo. When she got out of the shower she wrapped herself in her towel and stopped to look at herself in the mirror. _Today is the day Old' girl. You're going to go out with Pheebs and probably see people who hate you. Today could be the day that determines how the rest of your time in Hillwood will go. Are you ready for this?_ Helga grabbed onto the sides of the sink and leaned in close to the mirror. She looked straight back at herself and asked again "Are you ready for this?" she said out loud. She leaned away from her reflection and removed her hands from the sink. _I sure hope so._ She thought to herself and then she got dressed and went down for breakfast.

"Helga, would you mind if Gerald and Arnold hung out with us today? Gerald leaves for camp tomorrow and I want to spend some time with him. After that, I promise I'll be all yours." Phoebe said to Helga while putting salt on her eggs. Helga rolled her eyes in a playful way and said, "Sheesh Pheebs, I don't need a babysitter. You can spend the day with Gerald, I'll entertain myself." "Are you sure Helga?" Phoebe asked. "Yea, I'll be fine on my own." Helga said before grabbing some more bacon onto her plate. Reba walked over to the table and set down a fresh pitcher of orange juice. She turned to her daughter and said, "Phoebe, is something going on? Your father has been on the phone since late last night yelling in Japanese. Normally I can follow what he says, but he was talking so fast I…" She stopped "Oh, never mind. I'll ask him when he's done." She poured herself some juice and sat down. Phoebe and Helga exchanged looks and stood up. "Thank you for the food Mrs. Heyerdahl." Helga said. "Yes, thank you mother." Phoebe said. She kissed her mom on the cheek and the girls ran out the door.

Phoebe called Gerald and told him what Helga had said. He told her that Arnold was already at his house and he had big news for her. When the girls got to the house it was Timberly who opened the door. "Gerald! Your girlfriend is here!" She called out and stepped to the side. She was looking at Helga. She felt as though she had seen this girl before but she couldn't put her finger on it. Helga had put her hair in a high ponytail. Her hair was curly from when she showered and tied up with parts of her ribbon hanging down. She was wearing a red shirt with a pink strip across the middle and a jean skirt. Timberly eyed her up and down as she entered the house. For some reason, Timberly felt the need to impress this girl. She flipped her long curly hair over her shoulder and made sure her purple dress was laying properly against her body. She walked passed Helga with her back straight and her chest out. Helga and Phoebe glanced at each other and giggled once they were in the living room.

The boys looked up from the video game they were playing. "Hey girls." Arnold said. Gerald stood up from the couch and hugged his girlfriend. "Hey babe, hey Pataki." Gerald said nodding toward Helga. Helga ignored Gerald and walked over to Arnold extending her hand. "Come on." She said. "Arnold just looked at her. Helga shook her hand impatiently and then Arnold took it. Her skin was smooth and she was warm to the touch. She helped him up and led him to the door. "Have fun guys, I know you guys have loads to talk about." Helga said, and with that she and Arnold left the house.

"What was that about?" Arnold asked when they were outside. "They needed some privacy so we gave it to them." Helga responded. "So what now?" Arnold asked rubbing the nape of his neck. "I'm not really sure." Helga said. She walked to the Packard passenger door and opened it. She turned to look at Arnold and said, "But we've got wheels and we got cash, I'm sure we'll think of something." The two blondes smiled at each other. Arnold hopped in the car and started the engine. "To Wanky Land?" he asked. "To Wanky Land!" Helga proclaimed while fastening her seatbelt. Arnold reached for the radio and turned it on. A song was playing that Helga recognized. "I love this song." She said. "Me too." Replied Arnold. They started singing together, "Here I go again on my own. Going down the only road I've ever known. Like a drifter I was born to walk alone. But I've made up my mind; I ain't wasting no more time. And here I go again on my own. Going down the only road I've ever known. Like a drifter I was born to walk alone." Then Helga continued alone, "Cause I know what it means; to walk along the lonely street of dreams!" Arnold smiled and joined in again. "And here I go again on my own. Going down the only road I've ever known. Like a drifter I was born to walk alone." As the song ended the two teens laughed and laughed. The next song came on and the two continued to sing together all the way to Wanky Land.

* * *

"Congratulations Gerald!" Phoebe said to her boyfriend. "Thanks, now I don't have to go to football camp since I'm getting a basketball scholarship. I can spend all summer with my favorite girl." Gerald said kissing Phoebe on the forehead. "Where is the scholarship to?" Phoebe asked. Gerald smiled and said, "University of Chicago." "Wow a University, I'm so happy for you." Phoebe said with very little enthusiasm. Gerald was too excited to notice. "You're happy for US Pheebs. They have one of the best libraries in the U.S. and you're so smart I'm sure they'd accept you in a heartbeat." Gerald said smiling from ear to ear. He grabbed his girlfriend and swung her around. When she didn't move or laugh he realized that something was wrong. He put his girlfriend down and lifted her chin so she could face him directly. "What's the matter babe? Do you not like that school or something? There are other good schools in Chicago, I promise." Gerald said trying to excite her. Phoebe pulled herself out of Gerald's arms and walked toward the couch. "I'm happy for you Gerald, I really am. This is a great opportunity for you but…" she said sitting on the couch. "But?" Gerald asked. Phoebe sighed and took a deep breath. Then she looked up at Gerald and said, "Please sit. We need to talk."

* * *

"Two tickets please" Arnold said handing the girl behind the glass his debit card. "I can pay for my own ticket Arnold" Helga said putting both her hands on her hips in mock irritation. "It was my idea to come so it's only fair if I pay." Arnold said taking back his card along with the tickets. He handed one to Helga, she took it and with a smirk on her face she said, "Great! I'll remember that when it's lunch time." She walked passed Arnold who was now both smiling and rolling his eyes. "I guess I set myself up for that." He said. "You sure did" Helga said cockily as she handed her ticket to the man in front of her. When the two teens had made it into the park Arnold looked at Helga and asked, "So what's first?" "The Wanky Coaster!" She said with excitement in her voice. She grabbed Arnold's hand and they ran toward the line together. Arnold couldn't help but chuckle a little at her child-like giddiness.

All day the two blondes ran around the amusement park. Helga made Arnold buy two of every picture that was taken of them on each ride. They stopped and got chilidogs, and cotton candy. The two talked and laughed as they walked through the park. Helga linked her arm with Arnold's as they ate their fluffy treats. Every so often Arnold would steal some of Helga's pink cotton candy and she in return would steal some of his blue. They were trying to decide what ride to go on next when a man with big swirly glasses asked them if they wanted a caricature. Without a word, they sat on the stools in front of them. The man began drawing, which was probably very difficult because Helga and Arnold would not stop stealing each other's cotton candy.

When the man was done. He smiled and said, "For the lovely couple". Before either of them could protest he turned the drawing around and showed them what he had done. Helga was the first to laugh. "I-I love it" she tried to say in between breaths. Arnold took a better look and then he too started laughing. The man had drawn, Arnold in Luke Skywalker's outfit but with a giant head and his little hat. Helga was in Princess Leia's slave outfit, she also had a giant head with her hair still in her wavy ponytail. They were fighting each other with cotton candy light sabers. "We'll take it." Arnold said after he had caught his breath. The man smiled and said, "I can scan this and print another one so you two can each have one if you'd like." Helga was still laughing but he knew that if he didn't get the copy, he would regret it. There was no way she wouldn't keep it.

Arnold bought them a locker and kept all their belongings in there so they wouldn't have to carry anything anymore. When Arnold wasn't paying attention Helga slipped two fifty dollar bills into the wallet he had placed in the locker. _I can't really let him pay for everything by himself;_ she thought and then locked the door. "Hey Arnold, I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be right back."

_I wonder if she'll want an ICEE. _Arnold thought to himself. He'd grown rather thirsty from laughing so much. _Wow, I can't believe it. I never would have thought that hanging out with Helga could be this fun. _"One cherry and one blueberry please." Arnold said handing some money to the vender in front of him. _She's so different from how I remember but at the same time, I feel so comfortable around her. It's as if she's always been this way. But how can that be? Most of the time she was yelling, growling and punching, why does this seem so natural?_ Arnold was then knocked out of his thoughts when someone called his name.

"O.M.G! Hey there Arnold." The girl in red said. "Hey Rhonda, hey Rex." Arnold replied. "Hello again old chap." Rex said. "Are you here with Gerald?" Rhonda asked noticing the two cups Arnold was carrying. Arnold shook his head then said "No, Gerald is with Phoebe. Actually, I'm here with…" Before he could continue Rhonda cut him off. "Oh don't tell me, it's a girl right?" she said. Before Arnold could respond Rhonda spoke again. "I knew it; I have a knack for these things. Don't tell me who it is. Fabulous idea! Bring her to my party next Saturday night. Wouldn't that be fabulous Rex?" she said. "Quite" Rex said while adjusting his glasses. "Marvelous. Here's an invitation Arnold, see you then and don't forget your date." Rhonda handed Arnold the invitation from her bag. She then walked away, Rex following closely behind. Arnold was dumbfounded. To him, talking to Rhonda was like talking to a TV. You can listen and you can even speak but whether you like it or not, it won't stop to hear what you have to say. Arnold put the invitation in the locker.

When Helga came out of the restroom she seemed upset. "What's wrong?" Arnold asked. "It's nothing, this lady with like 20 kids was in there and one spilled his sticky soda all over me. I had to take off my shirt to scrub it off in the sink and the same chick gave me dirty looks. I mean come on; the boy is going to see a girl in a bra eventually. Besides, it's the girl's room. He shouldn't have been in there anyway." Helga said in frustration. Arnold wanted to feel bad for Helga. He wanted to say something to make her laugh again like before. "Well, if we ride the raging river ride you won't look like you wet yourself." Arnold said rubbing the back of his neck. "Ha Ha, very funny. Fine let's do it." Arnold handed her the ICEE and they began walking toward the ride._ Her bra._ Arnold thought as they walked. _I bet its pink, like the ribbon she always has in her hair. And I bet it's- No stop it Arnold. Not again. Get these crazy thoughts out of your head. This is Helga G. Pataki remember? Helga G. Pataki._ "Helga? Helga G. Pataki?" came someone else's voice. "Huh?" the blondes said in unison.

They looked from side to side until Helga said, "Oh, hi Lila." Arnold looked up. "I'm ever so surprised to see you here." Lila said in her usual sugary way. "I thought you knew we were coming Lila, didn't Olga tell you?" Helga asked. Arnold seemed confused; apparently Lila kept in touch with Olga. _They must have been friends._ Arnold thought. Lila then responded, "She did, but I didn't think I'd see you so soon. I was ever so certain you would be with her checking on your father's business." Helga took another long sip of her drink, "We'll you know, she seemed pretty capable of doing it alone so we split up at the airport. I'm sure she'll call you when all her business is done." she said. Lila smiled and waved goodbye. Arnold remained quiet during the girl's reunion but for some reason he began to feel nervous.

_Who else does Helga keep in touch with? Phoebe of course. But Lila? I didn't expect that. They even seemed like they were friends. I wonder if she knows about that stupid rumor Gloria spread. What does it matter anyway? It's not like I'm trying to get with her or anything. But… I still don't want her thinking I'm a jerk. "_We're next" Helga said bringing Arnold back from his own world. During the ride, Arnold had forgotten all about his worries and the two began to have fun again. They ran around the park until it got dark. When the park was closing, they gathered their belongings and returned to Arnold's car. "How about some real food?" Arnold asked. "Sounds great" Helga said as Arnold started driving. _What a great day._

**Chapter two is complete! YAY! I hope you guys liked it. Please review. Thank you for reading. Also, I go back to work tomorrow so don't get mad if I'm not as quick with the updates. Things will begin to unfold soon. Probably things you don't expect so stay tuned and get ready for epic awesomeness!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Years Later**

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. Hopefully you guys don't get too mad at me XP. Sorry it took so long, I have a cold that won't go away and I've been working EVERY day.**

**Here is your summary: In the last chapter Gerald is excited to have gotten a basketball scholarship. This means no football camp. Phoebe for some reason didn't seem all that excited though. Helga and Arnold spent the day together and had a good time. Arnold was invited to Rhonda's upcoming party and was told to bring a date. Lila saw that Helga had arrived and seemed hurt that she wasn't contacted sooner.**

**Author's Note: This chapter breaks up a lot. It switches character point of views multiple times. It'll keep you on your toes. Btw, this is the next day. When songs are playing in the story, try listening to them in real life to get a feel for what is going on. Thank you Enjoy.**

**Please remember that this story is rated M for mature. In later chapters this story will have graphic LEMONS. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to Craig Bartlett, and here we go.**

Dr. Pepper

"You all are doing such a wonderful job. I'm sure my father will be pleased to hear of how well you are doing." said Olga to the staff. She had finished going through all of the paperwork and was now talking to all of the employees at Big Bob's Super Emporium, formally known as Big Bob's Beeper Emporium. "I just wanted to thank you all for doing such a lovely job. You're all such wonderful people." Said the heiress to the company's throne.

All around her employees popped gum and rolled their eyes. The store manager then walked up to Olga and said, "I'm glad you found everything okay Ms. Pataki." "Oh, you do such a wonderful job with the employees Wolfgang. It's obvious how much they admire and respect you." Olga said walking into the next room. As Wolfgang followed Olga he turned and gave a harsh look to the staff. They immediately began to clean up and prepare for the day. "Thanks Ms. Pataki, if you'd like we could go out for some coffee and I'll tell you what it takes to get that respect." Wolfgang said with a flirtatious grin. "That's so sweet, unfortunately though, I don't drink coffee. I only drink all natural tea. Also, I'm no longer Ms. Pataki. I've gotten married I'm now Mrs. Pavlova." Olga said dreamily staring into the sky, her fingers laced against her chest. "Grats" Wolfgang said in irritation. He walked away, no longer caring if Olga was impressed. Olga who was clueless to the change in his attitude, proceeded to observe how business was done. She was memorizing everything she could so that she could give a full report to her father when she returned.

"Hello?... Oh it's you!... I'm fine and yourself?... I'm ever so thrilled that you called….. I was worried we wouldn't have a chance to see each other….. Right now?... That's ever so wonderful I'll meet you there." The redhead said hanging up her phone. "Who was that Lila?" Stinky asked his girlfriend. "It was an old friend. She's in town and wants to hang out. Do you mind?" Lila asked innocently. "Gee willikers Lila, I wreckin you don't see this here friend often. Course you can leave, I won't take no offense." Stinky said in his usual southern drawl. "Thank you ever so much for understanding." She responded. "Aw shucks hun, it ain't nothin." He said. And with that, Lila left to see her old friend.

* * *

"So what happened yesterday Pheebs? When I came back you were already asleep." Helga said to her best friend on this new day. Phoebe wouldn't lift her head from the pillow on her bed. She stirred a bit, moving to her side and facing the wall but said nothing. Helga got up and sat on the edge of the Asian girl's bed. "Come on Pheebs, you can tell me anything. You know that." Helga said placing her hand on the blanket over Phoebe's hip.

For a moment, nothing was said and nobody moved. Phoebe sat up in her bed and looked at her blonde friend. Her glasses were off and her hair was a mess, then to make matters worse, she began to cry. Phoebe buried her head in Helga shirt and cried. "He got accepted into a good school." Phoebe said. Helga merely nodded, she put one hand on Phoebe's back and the other on top of her head. Helga began petting Phoebe's head lightly as Phoebe continued. "I told him. I told him and when I didn't do what he wanted, he broke up with me." Phoebe's words were slurring and her breathing was rapid. Helga could tell that her best friend was truly suffering. "Shuu Shuush, it's okay Pheebs. It's okay. He'll come around, and if he doesn't forget about him. You'll be fine. You can do this, and you should do this. With or without him." Helga said in a soothing and reassuring voice. Phoebe looked up at Helga and said, "I know I should be happy but…" she buried her face again and continued to sob. "I know. I know." Helga said while petting Phoebe's head. "I know."

* * *

_How did she get in my bed? Why aren't we dressed? Did she just say my name? She did! The way she's saying it over and over in that voice- _

"Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arno-"

Arnold turned his alarm clock off and rolled onto his back.

_Why can't I stop thinking about her? Not to mention that dream. Maybe I—Ugh! Don't do this man. For years she hated you and now she's actually acting like your friend, DON'T. SCREW. IT. UP!_

Arnold just stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. _There was that time… She kissed me once. Not just acting like when we were in Romeo and Juliet. She actually kissed me. Maybe it wasn't just the adrenaline from trying to save the neighborhood, maybe she actually… No! Of course not._

Arnold turned onto his stomach and put his chin on his pillow. When he closed his eyes all he could see was Helga. He kept remembering the way her clothes stuck to her body after getting soaked on the water rides. The picture that had been revisiting him all night reappeared. Helga sitting on his bed completely naked. Her knees together in front of her and her legs separated, a foot on either side of her rear. She was smiling at him with only her long, wet, curly hair covering her breasts. All that stood between him and her perfect body was that long golden hair.

"That's it!" Arnold declared. "From this moment on, I'm not going to pretend that I don't like Helga. I'm going to make her like me if it's the last thing I do." Arnold was determined. He got up from bed ready to formulate a plan. _I'll need someone on the inside. I'll need someone who Helga trusts to put in a good word for me. Thank god Gerald is with Phoebe, I'm sure if it's him asking she'll help me._

* * *

"Phoebe sweetie, your father told me what was going on. I want you to know that whatever you decide, I support you." Reba said looking at her only daughter. Phoebe had cleaned herself up and was now sitting at the table with her parents and Helga. "Well, I've thought about it and I've come to a decision." Phoebe said while adjusting her glasses. Her parents looked at each other and then returned their gaze to the girl sitting in front of them. Phoebe inhaled deeply, "I've decided to accept it. I know by doing so I will face many hardships, it will not be easy. Even still, I'm going to keep it." She said. Phoebe's mother began to cry. "I'm so proud of you sweetie, I know you'll do a great job." Reba said drying her tears. Phoebe smiled at her mother and then turned her attention to her father. "I want you to know my child, that it was not you I was upset with. It was him and his lack of respect towards me." Kyo said. "I know daddy" Phoebe responded. "I too am proud of you and I respect your decision." Kyo said, placing his arms around his wife. Phoebe seemed relieved and then smiled at Helga. The blonde crossed her arms and leaned back against her seat with a smirk. She knew that her best friend's parents would be happy for their daughter. They loved her more than anything. Now all she had to do was help Phoebe rub her happiness in Gerald's stupid face. They weren't kids anymore; she needed to use different tricks to really get to him. Helga wasn't quite sure how she intended to proceed but she knew that once inspiration hit her, it would be fun.

* * *

"Lila!" Olga said waving at the girl who was now walking toward her. "Hello Olga, I'm ever so happy to see you again." Lila said to the girl in front of her. The two girls hugged and then went inside Antonio's.

After eating a slice of her pizza Olga said, "It's so wonderful to be back in Hillwood Lila. I've missed all the wonderful people here especially all of my lovely friends." "I'm ever so certain I know what you mean. I know I've missed you ever so much and I'm sure I'm not the only one." Lila said in response.

"Let's spend the day together Olga" Lila said. "That sounds lovely, you can even spend the night if you'd like. I have a nice room at a hotel." Olga said before wiping her hands with her napkin. "I would love to. I'm ever so excited, what shall we do first?" Lila asked. Olga reached over and held both of Lila's hands into one fist. Then she said, "Manicures and Pedicures." Both girls giggled in excitement.

After eating, the girls went to the salon where their Mani Pedi's were to take place. Lila looked around at the pictures on the walls. Pictures of strong beautiful women who were confident of what they had. Lila walked up to a woman with purple hair and said, "Excuse me ma'am. I'd like to change my look." The woman looked at her in confusion until Lila continued. "I've had my hair the same way since I was a little girl. I'm not little anymore and I would ever so much like a change." Lila said. The woman smiled at Lila. "Then lets change it up." The purple haired woman said.

Olga walked up to Lila and said that she'd talked to the woman at the desk and they would be next for their Mani Pedi's. Lila told Olga that they should wash their hair too and get the full experience. Olga agreed and the two waited for their turn. Lila was nervous, she wasn't sure what the woman would do to her, but today she had decided to be brave. There was something she needed to do and if she couldn't change her hair, how could she do what terrified her most of all.

Olga hadn't heard when Lila asked the woman to change her look. She was shocked to see that Lila no longer looked the way she did upon their entering the salon. The woman had cut Lila's hair; it was now just a little below her chin. She had also dyed Lila's hair. Nothing too dramatic, she used Lila's natural colors but made them brighter and it now possessed a healthy sheen. Her new short and wavy hair came as a surprise also to Lila. "Your hair style is so wonderful Lila. It suits you." Olga said. "Thank you ever so much Olga; and thank you as well ma'am." Lila said now facing the hair stylist. The stylist leaned in a little closer to Lila and whispered, "I wasn't sure how wild you wanted to go but, behind your right ear, under the rest of your hair, I gave you a strand of purple highlight." Lila's face lit up. She would have been terrified to get purple highlights, but one hidden away made her feel empowered. "Hey Margie, I need you over here." A woman called to Lila's stylist. Margie patted Lila on the shoulder and walked away. _Today is the day for sure. I can do this, I WILL do this._ Lila thought.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean?!" Arnold shouted. "Exactly what I said." Gerald snapped back. "But why? I don't understand. You love her, why would you dump her for that?" Arnold asked very confused. Gerald sighed. "Look Arnold, I don't need you to approve or agree with my decision. I'm not going to just sit back and do what Phoebe wants. I want to live my life; I'm too young for this kind of drama and if she wants to go down another path, that's on her." Gerald said sitting on his bed. He turned on his Xbox and began playing an MBA game.

Arnold merely looked at Gerald. All this time he thought that Phoebe and Gerald could go the distance. If they couldn't make it through this, what chance would he and Helga have? Arnold sat next to Gerald on the bed and watched him play his game. "I like Helga." Arnold finally said. Without removing his attention from the game Gerald responded, "I do too; she's a whole lot cooler than she was back in the day." Arnold shook his head even though Gerald wasn't looking at him. "No, I like her, like her." Arnold said as his cheeks began to redden.

Gerald paused the game and looked at his blonde friend. "Helga? The Helga that tormented you all through grade-school and hated you with every fiber of her being? The Helga that lives in Russia? That Helga?" Gerald asked with a raised eyebrow. Arnold merely nodded but said nothing. "Are you insane Arnold? Just because she waxes her unibrow and grew boobs doesn't mean she won't punch you into next week!" Gerald practically shouted. Arnold looked at his friend, smiled and said, "Look Gerald, I don't need you to approve or agree with my decision." Gerald rolled his eyes and started his video game again. "Yeah yeah, I get it. So what are you going to do about it?" Gerald asked.

"That's the problem, I was hoping you could get Phoebe to help me out but since you dumped her I doubt she'll even look at you." Arnold said with disappointment in every word. "I don't know what to tell you Arnold. You're smart; you can figure something out that doesn't involve me." Gerald said as he missed a 3-point shot in his video game. Arnold laid down on Gerald's bed and stared at the ceiling. Gerald lost his game and turned to face Arnold. "Just call her dude." Gerald said and tossed Arnold his cell phone which had fallen onto the bed.

Arnold dialed Helga's prepaid phone that she had bought when she was back in the states.

"Hello?"

"Hey Helga, it's Arnold."

"Hey Arnold, what's up?"

"Umm… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hit the beach with me tomorrow."

"Arnold I-…. I would love to go but, I want to spend some time with Phoebe."

"Oh of course, what I meant was, both of you."

"Both of us?"

"Yeah, I know Gerald was a jerk to Phoebe and I was hoping we could take her out and maybe get her mind off things."

Gerald punched Arnold in his leg; Arnold flinched and mouthed an apology. Helga seemed to be thinking for a moment and then agreed to go. They discussed a time and then hung up the phone. Arnold looked up at his irritated friend and said, "Now we're even on the jerk thing." Gerald seemed confused and then remembered their conversation at school. Gerald rolled his eyes and continued to play his game.

"Hey, did you get invited to Rhonda's party this weekend?" Arnold asked. Gerald nodded but was focusing more on his game than on Arnold's question. "Are you going to go?" Arnold asked. Gerald shrugged but gave no real answer. "Gerald!" Arnold shouted. "What?!" Gerald shouted back. "Are you going or not?" Arnold continued. "Yeah, most likely, why?" Gerald asked. Arnold rubbed his neck and began to speak. "I think tomorrow I'm going to ask Helga to be my date." Arnold said. "Okay, what does that have to do with me?" Gerald asked rather annoyed. "Well, it looks like Helga isn't going to leave Phoebe's side now. So if I invite her Phoebe might have to come, but I don't know if she'll go with you there." Arnold said looking at his friend.

"Look man, I'm going to do whatever I want. We aren't together anymore. I'm going to go to that party, pick up a girl, and dance like my life depends on it. If it makes her uncomfortable, she shouldn't go. Sorry dude but from now on the only person's feelings I care about are mine." Gerald stood up and went into the bathroom. Arnold's eyes stared at the bathroom door. _This break up is killing him too. He can pretend it's no big deal but I can tell he just wants to punch a hole in his wall. Maybe I shouldn't invite Helga._

* * *

"We got some great deals today." Lila said as she sipped her pink lemonade. "We bought so many adorable thing; but I have no idea where I'll wear that dress you convinced me to buy." Olga said. Lila smiled while going through her phone and said, "I've always wanted to go to one of those night clubs and I was hoping we could go together." The waiter returned with a tray of food and placed it in between the girls. "Will that be all ladies?" He asked. "Yes, thank you." Both girls said in unison. The waiter walked away as the girls giggled at their likeness. Olga reached for the food on the table and took a bite. "Oh my goodness! This is delicious!" Olga said chewing. After swallowing she continued, "You were willing to try sushi with me, I guess it's only fair that I try the club with you." Lila began smiling from ear to ear. "Yay! This is ever so exciting!" Lila exclaimed.

The girls continued enjoying their food and chatted about all sorts of things. Lila used her phone to try and find clubs that fit what they were looking for. Once all the plans were made and the girls had finished eating they returned to Olga's rental car. Olga pulled the car into an alley and the two began to change. They laughed at their bravery and boldness and then helped each other with their makeup. Olga had on a tight, strapless, green dress that reached mid-thigh. It had tiny gold gems all over the sweetheart shaped bust and crisscrossed all the way down her back. Lila was also wearing a dress that reached mid-thigh but her dress was 3-quarter sleeved. It was tight and half of it was black tiger stripes while the other half was green tiger stripes.

The club was located at the docks and when they arrived there was a huge line. The girls walked up to the man at the front of the line. "Excuse me sir." Olga said. The big man with the black shirt and the clipboard looked up at the girls. "How much is it per person?" Olga asked. The man smiled and unclipped the red velvet rope. "Ladies get in free, come on in girls." Without checking IDs he gave each girl a wristband and allowed them in. "Thank you ever so much sir." Lila said as she followed closely behind Olga. "Hurry doll, it's almost time." The bouncer said and continued to handle the line.

The girls walked up a small ramp and entered a whole new world. The room was mostly dark but colorful lights flashed all around. _On The Floor_ by Jennifer Lopez was blasting and people were bumping and grinding all over the place. Lila looked up and saw that there was a glass second floor. She could see people dancing and the night sky above them. There was no ceiling and people had glowing rings around their necks, wrists and bodies.

Olga pulled Lila to the bar and both girls sat just watching everything around them. "Is that you Lila?" said a man's voice. Lila turned to face the bartender. He was cleaning out a glass with a towel. He was tall and very muscular. He had tan skin and brown hair. "Ludwig?" Lila asked in surprise. "Yea it's me; I almost didn't recognize you gorgeous. I like the new look." He said motioning to Lila's hair. Lila blushed and Olga looked confused. "I'm ever so sorry Olga. This is Ludwig; I was his tutor for two years." Lila said apologetically. "I wouldn't have graduated without her help." Ludwig said. "It's very nice to meet you." Olga said smiling at Ludwig.

Ludwig turned around and grabbed two glasses. With amazing flare he created two apple martinis and handed them to the girls. "Drinks on me tonight ladies." Ludwig said and winked flirtatiously at Lila. Lila blushed slightly and remembered the confession of love Ludwig had given her after he won his baseball championship. The girls accepted the drinks and looked at each other. "Bottoms up?" Olga asked nervously, raising her glass. Lila lifted her glass and gently tapped hers against Olga's. "That's ever so delicious." Lila exclaimed. Olga nodded and the two continued drinking.

Before either girl realized it, they had finished 3 martinis each. They were dancing and enjoying themselves. All around them people were moving in harmony. _One Day _by LMFAO began playing and the girls could not control their bodies. They danced all the way up the stairs. When the girls reached the top they realized that they were surrounded by water. The club was a boat and they were in the middle of the water. A girl walked up to Lila and Olga and put glow rings around their necks and continued dancing. The girls were having so much fun and didn't even care that their feet hurt from dancing in heels for so long.

At 3am the boat returned to its port and the lights came on. The girls were drunk and tired but they knew that the lights coming on must mean that it was time to go. Ludwig saw as Lila and Olga were leaving and ran up to them. "How are you guys getting home?" He asked with concern. "I have no idea… I drove here but… I don't think it'll be smart to drive back." Olga said. "I can drive you wherever you need to go in your car and I'll have a cab take me home." Ludwig said.

Lila looked at Ludwig and stared quietly until finally saying, "Why don't we take the cab?" Ludwig took Olga's keys and said, "Call me old fashioned but I don't like women taking cabs especially when they're drunk. Plus, if you take a cab then you'll need another one to get your car tomorrow." Lila shrugged and the girls led Ludwig to the car. He drove them to the hotel that Olga said she was staying at.

He bought the girls two sodas. "I want to hold them!" Lila pouted. Ludwig smiled at the redhead and put both sodas in her purse. Lila smiled and began skipping up the stairs. "Be careful." Ludwig called to her. As if he could sense it, Lila tripped and dropped her purse down the stairs. Olga began laughing hysterically and twirled around in circles. He led them up to their room and handed Lila her purse. He opened the door for them and told them to lock the door after he left.

"Goodness Olga, it got dark ever so quickly." Lila said slurring her words and following Olga into her hotel suite. "Oh, time just flew by because we were having so much fun together." Olga said as she threw her shoes down. "You're right; I especially loved sailing on the boat with you." Lila said locking the door behind her. "There was so much excitement crammed into one day. I'd never done so many of the things we did today. I'm surprised we had time to do so much." Olga said sitting on the bed. Lila came and sat beside her. "I wanted us both to try things we've never done before. I wanted to try to be fearless." Lila said blushing. "I'm glad. It was so much fun. I'm so thirsty; may I have my soda please?" Olga asked. "I completely forgot about our sodas" Lila said and clumsly reached into her purse and pulled out the two drinks. She handed one to Olga and kept one for herself.

The girls both opened their sodas and began screaming as they were sprayed and soaked with cherry . "I'm ever so sorry Olga; I completely forgot that the sodas were shaken up when I dropped my purse." Lila said as she placed her soda on the ground. "Oh, it's not your fault. I also forgot so we are both to blame." Olga said. The girls looked at each other and began laughing. They were soaking wet and sticky but they weren't upset.

"Let's get these clothes off; I'll let you borrow some of my clothes to change into after we shower." Olga said as she removed her dress. Lila nodded and pulled off her dress. Lila was pulling down her panties when Olga tapped her on the shoulder. "I can't seem to unhook my bra, my fingers are too slippery. Could you help?" Olga asked. Lila nodded nervously but said nothing. Olga faced the bed and Lila stood behind her. She unclipped the bra and took a step back. Olga removed the bra and turned to face Lila. "Thank you" she said. Lila didn't respond.

She just watched as Olga removed her panties. "Are you okay Lila?" Olga asked in concern. She reached over and put her hand on Lila's forehead. "You seem a bit warm." Olga said and then slid her hand to Lila's cheek and leaned in a bit closer. "Your face is turning red, are you not feeling well?" Olga asked. She was growing more and more fearful as Lila again said nothing. Olga went to remove her hand and pull her face away, but before she knew it there was a hand on the back of her head drawing her closer. Lila couldn't take it anymore, she felt as though the world was giving her signs. She drew up the courage and was now kissing Olga. The girl she had secretly loved for years.

**Authors Note: DUN DUN DUN! OMG LILA IS GAY! Oh yeah, I went there. I wasn't gonna reveal it so early but I figured since I wasn't giving you anything on Phoebe I should at least give you something. Besides, there is still gonna be some stuff about Helga you don't know so stay tuned! YAY! Next chapter should be up next week… don't know for sure. Depends on work. Thanks for reading please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Years Later**

**WARNING! LEMONS! WARNING! YURI! **

**Here is your summary: Gerald dumped Phoebe! What the cause was is unknown but Phoebe has accepted it and is determined to continue on. Arnold has admitted to both himself and Gerald that he likes Helga. Arnold realizes that Helga won't leave Phoebe so he makes plans for the three of them. Also, Lila changes her look and she and Olga spend the day trying new things. They get drunk and Lila kisses Olga!**

**Authors note: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! This chapter contains explicit sexual contact. This chapter will start off with Yuri. If you do not want to read it, skip ahead and continue the story or stop reading this story all together. You have been warned.**

**Please remember that this story is rated M for mature. This chapters will have graphic LEMONS. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to Craig Bartlett, and here we go.**

Then so will you

Lila's lips were pushed firmly against Olga's._**I can't believe this, I'm kissing her. I have Olga's lips against mine. They're ever so soft.**_ Olga was shocked, and out of instinct, she quickly stepped back. She was so close to the bed that she tripped, falling backwards and kicking Lila's feet out from under her. Olga landed on the bed and Lila landed on Olga. Lila watched as Olga's breasts jiggled from the bounce of the bed and then she began kissing Olga again. Olga didn't know what to do; she was confused and had never been in this situation before. Lila took her left hand and began massaging Olga's breast. _**Soft like her lips**_ Lila thought to herself. Olga gasped at the sudden forwardness. _**OH MY GOODNESS! What is Lila doing? **_Olga thought. Finally Lila removed her mouth from Olga's and began kissing her neck. Olga had gotten her chance. "Lila." She said. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't mask the pleasure in her voice. Lila felt reassured and her right hand slid down Olga's wet and sticky body until she had reached Olga's most intimate part.

"Lila wai-" Olga began but before she could say another word Lila used her fingers to spread apart Olga's lower lips and gently rubbed and stroked her tender area. Olga moaned deeply. She had never felt this before. Her new husband was a very traditional man. On their wedding night he had laid her on the bed, kissed her on the cheek, and then immediately inserted his manhood inside of her. After about 20 minutes of continual thrusting, he finished up, kissed her on her cheek again, and then took another shower before heading to bed. This however was different. Lila was touching her and making her feel ways that she didn't know were possible.

Olga resisted for a moment as Lila continued to vigorously fondle Olga's tenderest part. Maybe it was the martinis but Lila was feeling extremely brave. Olga may have been slightly resisting, but Lila could tell from her gentle moans and slight motions that she was enjoying herself. Lila took her middle finger and slid it completely inside of Olga. Olga moaned so loudly that it startled the redhead. Olga was no longer resisting. She grabbed Lila's hand that was on her breast and squeezed it tightly. Lila smiled at Olga's sudden aggressiveness. She placed her lips on the opposite breast and kissed it lightly. She used her tongue to move up Olga's breast until she reached her nipple. She traced the outline of Olga's nipple with her tongue and then surrounded it with her lips. She began sucking on it and licking the tip of it. Olga called out Lila's name again; this time however, Lila was correct as to the reason.

The girls were both very much enjoying themselves. Their faces were red with heat and nervous desire. They were kissing again, rolling around on the bed, their bodies sticky and wet. Lila took Olga's hand and guided it along her own body. She led Olga's hand toward her womanhood and in turn, placed her own hand on Olga's womanhood. "Just do to me, what I do to you." Lila said. Olga nodded shyly. Lila and Olga began massaging each other gently, speeding up occasionally and rubbing each other, surprising each other with sudden unexpected touches.

Olga was enjoying herself but she was still so confused. What were these feelings? Should she feel this way about another woman? What would her husband say about this? "I want to try something." Lila said. She slid down toward the end of the bed and lifted Olga's legs onto her shoulders. Olga wasn't sure why Lila had put them in such a strange position but then again, she wasn't really sure about anything at the moment. Lila grabbed Olga's thighs firmly and placed her mouth on Olga's womanhood. Lila began licking, nibbling and sucking as Olga moaned louder and louder. Olga began to try and pull away; she felt as though she would implode from the feeling. Lila didn't stop; she continued until Olga seemed utterly desperate and then pushed her finger back inside of Olga.

Olga was experiencing her first orgasm, she couldn't control her body. All she felt was intense pleasure and the need for more.

* * *

_**Normally I'm the third wheel.**_ Arnold thought to himself. He had never hung out with Phoebe without Gerald before. It was strange to him. Maybe he would still be the third wheel; after all, Helga was Phoebe's best friend.

He was in bed; he had woken up way too early in anticipation of the day. After showering and getting dressed he had laid back on his bed to think. _**I wonder what kind of swimsuit Helga will be wearing**_ Arnold thought to himself shyly. _**Stop it! It's not like she's wearing it for you! Besides, Phoebe will be there. I wonder how Phoebe is doing… She's probably a wreck. I hope we can get her to smile, even if it's just once.**_

_**Oh my god it's still so early! **_Arnold thought as he looked at his clock. _**Maybe I should bring some stuff. I could bring my beach ball, a big blanket so we don't have to get sand on our towels and I think we might even have a beach umbrella somewhere.**_ Arnold got up and started to search the house for things he would need.

After he had put everything in his car Arnold went back to his room. Time had flown by while he wasn't staring at the clock. In about 15 minutes he would leave to pick up the girls. He walked over to his mirror and examined himself. He had grown up a lot. He was pretty tall now and a little muscular from all the sports he played with the guys. He removed his hat and brushed his hair so it didn't look as if he had some kind of bald spot. He looked at the time again, grabbed his wallet and ran out the door. He was completely embarrassed when he had to walk back in the house to grab his keys.

He texted Phoebe to let them know he was on his way, and again when he was outside. Phoebe was the first one out the door. Arnold examined her as he got out of the car to open the passenger side doors. Her hair was down, no yellow tie in the back like normal. She had one yellow barrette hold her hair back on her left side while her bangs where brushed to the right. She was wearing a baggy blue shirt that was clearly too big for her. She didn't look bad but he wondered if she actually wore a swimsuit or if she planned to stay in that shirt all day.

Phoebe kept her things by her in the car because Arnold's trunk was full. They both waited her Helga to leave the house. She was taking forever. When she came out she ran passed Arnold and jumped into the backseat. Even though she was running, she must have seen that Phoebe had sat in the passenger seat up front. Arnold closed the doors for the girls and quickly glanced at Helga. She had her hair in two long ponytails, each one hanging in front of her shoulders. She had a long pink shirt on with a red stripe across toward the bottom. Arnold couldn't believe it. At that moment he could remember Helga exactly the way she was back in their childhood. He felt nostalgia wash over him along with a surprising urge in his pants. _**Why would I get turned on from the thought of her back then?**_

"Any day now" Helga said to the boy who was clearly spacing out. "Oh sorry, was remembering something." Arnold said as his face turned a bright red. He got into the car and turned on the radio. He was excited when his favorite Journey song "Don't Stop Believing" came on. Arnold wasn't surprised when Helga started singing along, but he was completely caught off guard when he noticed that Phoebe was too.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Gerald screamed in anger and frustration. He had just missed another shot at the park. No matter how many shots he tried to make, he kept missing. He was in a bad mood today. Last night he couldn't help but think about Phoebe. She was probably at the beach right now. He was mad at her but he didn't want her to suffer. In his mind he pictured her crying constantly, not showering, barely eating and now at the beach not wanting to get off the towel. _**I bet she's taking our break up pretty bad.**_ Gerald thought to himself.

Gerald turned his iPod on and let the music play in the background of his thoughts. It was "deuces" by Chris Brown and Tyga. _All that bullshits for the birds- you ain't nothing but a vulture. __**What do I care? **__A-A-Always hoping for the worst, waiting for me to fuck up.__** This is her fault anyway. I shouldn't feel this bad.**__ You'll regret the day when I find another girl yea! __**I'll move on and find myself a girl who… who… **__who knows just what I need, know just what I mean, when I tell her keep it drama free! __**YEA! That's it!**__ Chuck-chucking up the deuces.__** Sorry Phoebe I can't feel sorry for you. You made your choice; deuces.**_

* * *

Arnold was practically drooling. After they had gotten to the beach and set everything up Arnold took off his shirt. When he looked over, the girls were also taking of their shirts. Helga looked amazing; she was wearing a pink string bikini with thin red stripes. In her swimsuit he could really see how her body had matured. Her legs were slender but had ridiculous definition. Her abdomen was long and flat and he noticed her bellybutton was pierced on the bottom. His eyes barely shifted to Phoebe but after such a slight glance he turned his head completely. Phoebe had a dark blue tube top with light blue ruffles on the chest and a dark blue bottom with two light blue ruffles going completely around. Phoebe wasn't flat; she had been blessed with a little something from her mother's side. But the ruffles on her two pieces made it appear as if both her breasts and her but were larger.

Helga smiled as she noticed Arnold's reaction to Phoebe. "Let's take a picture Arnold." Helga suggested. She called over a random guy and he used Arnold's phone to take the picture. Arnold was in the middle while the girls were on either side of him. Both girls' bodies faced Arnold and they stood slightly to the side so the picture would show how impressive their breasts, asses, legs, and abdomens looked. The guy took the picture and returned the phone to Helga. "When you get tired of the loser, give me a call. I put my number in your phone." The guy said winking and walked away. Helga giggled and put Arnold's phone back in his bag.

For hours the teens ran around the beach. Arnold taught the girls to surf and they had lots of fun. They laughed every time somebody fell off the board. They played with the beach ball and built a huge sand castle. Helga had decided that Arnold's phone would be for pictures so everyone took turns taking pictures with it.

Everyone was getting hungry so they packed up their belongings and put them in the car. They sat at a table on the pier and ate all their food. Hotdogs, burgers, fries and nachos spread around the table. They were eating and laughing at the things people were doing on the beach. All of a sudden Helga's phone began to ring. She answered it and began speaking in Russian. Arnold wished he understood what she was saying. He looked at Phoebe who was nodding to herself at whatever Helga was saying. Before Helga hung up she handed the phone to Phoebe. Phoebe said something to the person on the phone and laughed then hung up the phone. _**I wonder who they are talking to… Must be someone Phoebe knows too. Probably someone she met while visiting Helga.**_ "So who wa-" Arnold began to say but he was cut off by his own phone.

Arnold dropped the girls off and headed home to let his grandpa use the car. When he reached his room, he opened the door to find Gerald was on his bed. "Hey man" he said. "Hey Arnold" Gerald replied. Gerald sat up as Arnold put his bag down. "I didn't think you'd be at the beach so late. If I had known I wouldn't have come over." Gerald said "How long have you been here?" Arnold asked. Gerald looked at his watch. "About three hours. I thought you were on your way so I decided to wait. I was going to leave after 2 hours but your grandpa said he needed the Packard so you'd be back soon." He said.

"Okay. So what's up?" Arnold asked "Let's go hit a movie." Gerald said. Arnold scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, I'm really tired. I was just going to take a shower and get some sleep." Arnold said. Gerald looked a little disappointed but smiled and got up from the bed. "No problem. See you later Arnold." Gerald said walking toward the door. Arnold felt bad for his friend so he said, "We can hang out tomorrow, we'll go buy some new clothes and stuff for Rhonda's party." Gerald stopped in front of the door. "Did you ask Helga?" Gerald asked. Arnold shook his head. "You'll have to be my date." Arnold joked. Gerald made a disgusted face and both boys laughed. "Sounds good." Gerald said and left.

* * *

"Good morning Helga." Phoebe said the next day. "Hey Pheebs, what's the plan for the day?" Helga asked as she turned the light off in the restroom. "Well, before school ended Rhonda invited me and Gerald to a party she's throwing tomorrow, I was hoping you could be my +1" Phoebe said. Helga seemed to mull it over in her mind. "That's pretty brave Pheebs. Gerald might be there." She said following her friend downstairs. "I highly doubt he'll go. He hates themed parties." Phoebe said. "Themed? What kind of party is it?" Helga asked.

"I love Nancy Spumoni's clothes" Helga said as she twirled around in a red flowing dress. Phoebe was trying on a yellow dress that made her look like Twinkie. Helga started cracking up at the site of it. "Normally I do too" Phoebe said with irritation in her voice. Just then Phoebe heard a familiar voice and dropped to the ground. "Pheebs?" Helga asked confused. Phoebe reached up and grabbed Helga's wrist then pulled her down to the floor. "Wow you're strong Pheebs!" Helga said in surprise. "Shuuush!" Phoebe exclaimed as she pulled Helga to the glass railing. They looked over and saw none other than Arnold and Gerald. They were being led by a sales lady into Nancy Spumoni's new Dino Spumoni section in the back.

"It looks like they're going to the party after all." Phoebe said disappointed. "We can still go Pheebs. You don't have to talk to him or anything." Helga consoled. "I don't know Helga, what if he has a date?" Phoebe said standing up. Helga jumped up from the floor. "Then so will you." Helga said with determination. "You're going to go to that party, you're going to have a date, and you're going to look so beautiful he's going to be on his hands and knees, begging for you to take him back." Helga said grabbing an arm full of dresses. Phoebe walked up to Helga and wrapped her arms around her. Helga patted her best friend on the head and said, "Let's get started. We have a lot to do if we want him begging by tomorrow."

**Author's Note: I'm not gay nor have I ever watched any porn (lesbian or otherwise) I'm not sure if I did a good job with it. I would appreciate feedback. Also, if you're getting upset about not knowing what happened to Phoebe and Gerald, I think I might reveal that soon… ish… maybe. Lol.**

**As always, thank you for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Years Later**

**Thanks to all my followers and to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock! **

**Here is your summary: Helga has sworn to make Gerald regret dumping Phoebe. Arnold likes Helga but decided to put his best friend first and not invite her to Rhonda's party. Helga and Phoebe are going to go anyway. Also, Olga and Lila did the naughty.**

**Authors note: Please don't hate me, I know this one is coming out a little late but I had serious writers block for this chapter. Finally I was able to get some inspiration for this mid chapter. I think it has pretty good lead ups. Also, whenever I put a song in my story it's because the song typically shows how that person is really feeling or what their situation is. I always recommend listening to the song when it's mentioned. That's why I always try to name the song and artist. **

**Please remember that this story is rated M for mature. In later chapters this story will have graphic LEMONS. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to Craig Bartlett, and here we go.**

She may be crazy

The vibration was loud and nearly shook the entire glass table. Arnold continued tucking in the shirt he was wearing as he walked over to his phone. He read the message and began tapping and scrolling on the screen. A small smile curled at his lips. "What are you so happy about? Is it a text from Hel-ga?" Gerald asked as he exited the fitting room. Arnold continued tapping on his phone and said, "No, actually it was a text from Phoebe." "Oh?" Gerald asked a bit stiffly. "Yeah, she said she wants me to send her the pictures we took at the beach." Arnold said as he continued to attach more pictures to the message.

After Arnold had sent the message he continued to try on clothes for the party. Not even five minutes had gone by before Gerald grabbed the phone off the table. "What are you doing?" Arnold asked. "I want to see the pictures you guys took." Gerald responded. "Why?" the blonde questioned. "I don't know! Curiosity I guess." Gerald snapped back defensively. Arnold put his hands up in mock defense and went back to trying on clothes.

Gerald opened the phone and went to Arnold's photo gallery. He scrolled down until he saw the first picture the group had taken at the beach. He tapped on the thumbnail of the picture so that it would zoom in and he could see the whole thing. There she was. Gerald had been wondering how Phoebe was doing but refused to admit it to anyone. He'd always thought Phoebe was sexy, but in this picture he was sure that everyone at the beach thought so too. He had never seen her wear something like that and he was instantly jealous.

As Gerald scrolled through the pictures he grew more and more irate. _**What the hell is this?! **_Gerald thought to himself. _**Every time we went to the beach Pheebs would just sit on her towel and read a book. Now all of a sudden she wants to swim and surf, build sandcastles and all kinds of shit.**_ Gerald couldn't scroll anymore. He closed the phone and set it back on the table. Without a word he went back into his fitting room and continued to try on clothes, much more aggressively than before.

* * *

"Helga, why did you need to use my phone to text Arnold?" Phoebe asked innocently as her best friend handed her back her phone. "No reason" Helga responded with a devilish grin. "No reason at all."

* * *

"So what now?" Arnold asked his friend after they left the costume store. "Well, we've got our clothes and everything else we need for the party. Want to just hang out?" Gerald replied. "That sounds good. How about we hit the batting cages?" Arnold said as he opened the trunk to his car to put their bags in.

"Hello Arnold, Hello Gerald." The blonde girl said smiling. "Hey" said Gerald, quickly getting into the car. "Hey Gloria" Arnold said unenthusiastically. Gloria walked up to Arnold and put her hands on her hips and said "Arnold, how long are you going to wait to ask me?" Arnold looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Ask you what?" He finally said. Gloria rolled her eyes playfully. "To Rhonda's party." She replied. Arnold could not believe his ears, to confirm what he had just heard; he turned to look at Gerald. Behind the glass of the passenger seat Gerald's mouth and eyes were wide open. Upon seeing Arnold look at him, he quickly turned away. He wanted no part of this.

During this unspoken conversation between the boys, Gloria continued speaking. "Really Arnold, the party is tomorrow. Luckily for you, Rhonda mentioned it to me at school so I've already got my outfit together. I just came by here to get the finishing touches." Arnold shook his head at her comment "Gloria I-" he started before Gloria put her finger to his lips. "No need to apologize Arnold, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow." Gloria said as she turned and walked into the costume store.

Arnold walked to the driver's side of the Packard and got in. He looked completely dumbfounded. He turned to look at Gerald who immediately put his hands up. "I know man. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just seen it with my own eyes." Gerald said to his friend. Arnold turned on the radio and began driving as the words of John Legend sang out the words to his song "It's Over".

* * *

"You're being a good sport about this Pheebs. I didn't think you were going to go for it." Helga said as she looked down at her friend sitting in the salon chair. "I trust you with my life Helga." Phoebe said as the woman behind her continued to mess with her hair. "After this we're going to go to the eye doctor and then we can stop by the costume store for the finishing touches. Just sit back, relax, and leave everything to me" Helga said. "Relaxing!" came Phoebe's reply and the two girls smiled at each other.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" the redhead asked the blonde girl lying beside her. "Oh, much better now." Olga said. "You had me ever so worried." Lila said looking into Olga's eyes. They were silent for a moment before Lila continued speaking, "You should tell your husband about us. You'll feel ever so much better if you get that off your chest." With that Olga jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. She vomited into the toilet and then sat on the floor. "Maybe you're right" Olga said from the bathroom.

"I'll tell Stinky tomorrow at Rhonda's party. It'd be ever so wonderful if you would come too." Lila said sitting up. After brushing her teeth Olga emerged from the bathroom. "Don't tell Stinky just yet. Let him enjoy the night with all his friends and his girlfriend." Olga walked over to the bed and sat down. "There are things I should do tomorrow, I've been spending so much time in this room with you, and I've been neglecting my responsibilities to my daddy." Olga said before kissing Lila gently on the mouth.

Lila seemed disappointed by Olga's answers but accepted them. She pulled Olga closer to her and began kissing her more intensely. She slid her hand up to Olga's breast and held it firmly. The girl's made themselves more comfortable and continued the bedroom dance they had been performing for the past few days.

* * *

Helga hung up the phone and lay back on the bed. "Ugh! I still don't know if I got it!" Helga groaned. Phoebe nodded as she continued to improve her outfit for the next night. "How is Dzhessi?" Phoebe asked. "Jessie is fine." Helga said simply. "Did Dzhessi try out too?" Phoebe asked? "Yea. We're both super anxious. Crimeny! I can't take the waiting!" Helga exclaimed.

"Finished" Phoebe said holding up her finished piece. Helga sat up and took it from her friend. "Good job Pheebs. I'm impressed." Helga examined the item in her hands and added a couple of things to it. When Phoebe saw it she smiled and set it by the window to dry. One thing great about Helga was her creativity. She could make beautiful works of art out of anything. Whether it was with words, her body, clay, or a costume.

* * *

The crack of the bat rang out and the ball went flying. "If I knew a psycho ex-girlfriend was all it took to make guys hit homeruns every time the ball came, I'd have paid everybody's ex's to be creepy before each game." Gerald said to an aggravated Arnold. Arnold looked at his friend and rolled his eyes. "We won nationals anyway." Arnold said getting ready for the next ball. "Yea but can you imagine the reaction of everyone if our team got nothing but homeruns every game? We'd be famous! It would have been pretty cool." Gerald said right before he swung the bat.

"I guess." Arnold said shrugging his shoulders. "I just don't get why she's always calling and texting me. She didn't even really want to be with me." Gerald shrugged this time and said, "Well, maybe it started out that way but, you guys were together a long time. Maybe she actually started to really like you." Arnold shook his head. "I don't think so. You can't like your boyfriend and fantasize about someone else when you're with him." Arnold said stubbornly. "I guess that's true too." Said Gerald.

For a while neither teen said anything. They continued to hit balls that came flying in their direction. Gerald was the one to break the silence. "Did you love her?" Gerald asked. Arnold was so shocked by the question that he lowered his bat. The next ball came flying towards him and just barely missed him. Arnold was silently looking at Gerald but then shook his head and returned his attention to the machine in front of him. He hit the next ball and said, "No. I thought I did but- but after she left and I calmed down I thought about it. I was really hurt and I felt disrespected in a way, but I wasn't heartbroken. I didn't cry, I didn't listen to sad music, to be honest I was kind of relieved."

Gerald was surprised by Arnold's small confession. "Relieved?" Gerald asked. Arnold nodded but continued speaking. "Don't get me wrong, Gloria was a good girlfriend but… I don't know. I guess I could always sort of tell that her heart wasn't in it. So I probably didn't put my heart in it either because of that. I missed her companionship, like hanging out with her and well, of course _**hanging out**_ with her. Arnold said as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "But at the same time, I was happy I didn't have to call her every day or text her every ten minutes. I hated all the awkward silences on the phone and how she made me feel bad every time I wanted to hang up."

Gerald nodded in understanding and the two continued for about fifteen minutes before heading home to add the finishing touches to their outfits.

* * *

"Thank you ever so much for the dress Olga, it's beautiful." Lila said as the car pulled up to her house. "Oh Lila, it was no problem. It didn't cost all that much." Olga said as she put the car in park. "I wish you would reconsider and come to the party. If we hurry back to Nancy Spumoni's you can still get a dress before they close." Lila begged. "I have to run by the pharmacy and get some Pepto-Bismol and then I have to let the other stores daddy owns, know I'm coming in tomorrow.

Lila slumped in disappointment but kept a smile on her face. "I'll stop by your hotel room after the party. I have your extra hotel key, is it alright if I just let myself in?" Lila asked. "Of course" Olga said. The girls engaged in one last passionate kiss before Lila exited the car and skipped up the steps to her house. When Lila was safely inside Olga pulled away and headed straight for the pharmacy.

* * *

Arnold was in his room staring at the materials in front of him. _**What can I do to make this a really cool outfit?**_ Arnold thought to himself. _**Damn it. I should have asked Helga to come. Maybe if we hung out some place that's totally out of the norm, she would see me differently. It's too late now I guess; if I invite her last minute she will think she's my last option or something. Plus she won't have time to get an outfit together.**_ Arnold shook his head and then smacked both his cheeks lightly a couple of times. _**That's if she would have even said yes.**_

_**I couldn't do that to Gerald though. He's been my best friend all of my life. Inviting Helga would be like inviting Phoebe and I don't think he would appreciate that.**_ Arnold left his room and walked down to the kitchen. His grandmother was dressed from head to toe in a safari costume. She was standing on the kitchen table attempting to kill a fly.

"Beware of the beast Kimba." Gertie warned as she swatted at the fly. She missed and it continued to fly around the room. "Sure thing grandma." Arnold replied grabbing a Yoohoo out of the fridge. "What's the matter Kimba?" Gertie asked as she made her way toward the fly again. "Nothing Grandma I just..." Arnold paused for a moment. He walked over to the table and sat down in a chair. "Helga's back in town. I thought I'd be upset but she's funny and clever. I really like her." Arnold said as he stared at the Yoohoo in his hands. "Eleanor has always been a beauty Kimba with a beautiful soul to match." Gertie said with another failed attempt at killing the fly.

Arnold took a swig of his drink and then continued speaking. "Gerald and Phoebe broke up so I couldn't invite Helga to this party tomorrow. Now I have a costume that I don't know how to put together and I'm going to the party with Gerald. I wanted to see her, dance with her, talk to her alone." Arnold said, his voice trailing off. Gertie was now sitting in a meditation style on the floor. "Listen Kimba, Eleanor is resourceful. She never lets silly things like invitations stand in her way. If you're patient, your prey will come to you. But when it does, you must not allow anything to stop you from getting the kill." She said. The fly had now flown onto her hand and she quickly whacked her own hand with the swatter; killing the fly.

Gertie laughed manically and then continued by saying, "Also Kimba, I will make sure your attire is fit for hunting. Just leave it to me." With that, Arnold finished his drink and smiled. _**She may be crazy, but she knows what she's talking about. And one thing is for sure, she can make a mean costume.**_

* * *

**Authors note: Please do not think that writing Dzhessi and also writing Jessie is a typo. Phoebe is saying the name properly in Russian while Helga is saying the name in English. This will continue to happen. I can't use the actual Russian letters so I used the English versions of the letters. If you didn't like this chapter I promise the next one will be better. This was more of a filler chapter even though it DID have important pieces in it. **

**As always please review and comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Years Later**

**Costume note: To see what Arnold's outfit looks like you can visit my Facebook page 'Kimarys Fanfic Art' (suggested). There will also be a picture of Gerald's outfit and Helga's dress. Try to wait until the outfits are mentioned but I understand if you can't lol. **

?_rdr#! ?id=100007816053988 - facebook id for Kimarys Fanfic Art ... Just in case.

*****Authors note: I would like to give a special shout out to Nep2uune, TheMissMalave, .39, Sir Francis McDoodle Berries and JenniferAbellaBrowns. While all of my followers are awesome, these five have gone above and beyond with their support, loyalty and encouragement. Followers like you guys give me the strength I need to continue on. Thank you for everything guys. To all of my followers, sincerely from the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

**Here is your summary: Everyone is getting ready for the party! Arnold had a good talk with his grandma and faced a very imposing and frankly stalker-like Gloria. Gerald saw the pictures from the beach due to a very clever Helga trick. The girls know the boys are going to the party but the guys have no idea that the girls are going. Phoebe is getting a makeover spearheaded by the creative Helga.**

***Also, whenever I put a song in my story it's because the song typically shows how that person is really feeling or what their situation is. I always recommend listening to the song when it's mentioned. That's why I always try to name the song and artist. **

**Please remember that this story is rated M for mature. In later chapters this story will have graphic LEMONS. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to Craig Bartlett, and here we go.**

**Warning! This chapter FEELS**

I love you Arnold

"Olga I-I love you" Lila said envisioning the blonde's face in place of her own in the mirror. "Please wait for me. No, that's ever so stupid. Please move back to Hillwood. No, that's wrong too!" Lila shook her head. "Olga I love you and it would make me ever so happy if we could be together forever." Lila smiled at herself. Tonight after the party she would tell Olga how she felt and she hoped her blonde lover would feel the same.

* * *

_**Grandma did a great job on this**_ Arnold thought as he hung up his outfit in the closet. _**Maybe I can hang out with Helga before the party today. I guess it's more like hang out with Helga AND Phoebe. I'll just shoot her a text.**_

_Wanna hang out today? Maybe hit the Arcade?_ Arnold sent the message and after about two minutes he received a reply. _Sorry, really busy day planned. Maybe tomorrow. _Arnold put the phone down and sighed in disappointment. _**I need a better excuse to see her; but what? **_Just then Arnold received another text. Arnold looked at his phone and upon seeing it was Helga, he opened the text immediately. _Can you come over? I need a favor._

Arnold jumped out of his sweatpants that he used to sleep and into some clothes to go out. He ran out the door of his room, only to return for his shoes. He fastened his seatbelt and started the car. Before taking off he wrote a response to Helga; _On my way._

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this Pheebs?" Helga asked a little unsure. Phoebe nodded but said nothing. She walked over to the box and placed it in. Gerald had won it for her on their very first date all those years ago. The blue puppy with red ears and a red nose had never left Phoebe's bed. She hugged it every night and loved it as if it had been a real puppy that she herself had raised. Also inside the box were photographs, stuffed animals, CD's and other memorabilia she and Gerald had shared together.

Not long after everything was packed away did Reba call up to the girl's to let them know Arnold had arrived. Helga picked up the box and handed it to Phoebe. "You can do this Pheebs, it has to be you." She said while opening the bedroom door. Phoebe nodded and carried the box down stairs. Arnold looked confused when he saw Phoebe rather than Helga come down. She had a shower cap on her head and she looked a little funny with her hair tucked away underneath it. Arnold ran to Phoebe and took the box from her hands. "Here Phoebe let me help you with that." He said. "Thank you Arnold." Phoebe responded.

Arnold set the box down by the stairs and glanced in it as he stood up straight. "What is all this stuff?" he asked. Phoebe crossed her arms and leaned against the banister. "That's the favor." She said simply. When she saw the lost expression on his face she continued by adding, "I want you to take all this stuff back to Gerald. Some of the things here he lent me and others are things he won or bought for me. I think it's only fair that these things get returned to him." Phoebe said adjusting her glasses.

Arnold shifted uncomfortably at the request. This is definitely something he didn't want to be a part of. At the same time, Phoebe was asking. All these years together, they had developed a sort of friendship. _**Maybe this way she won't have to face him. It would probably hurt them both less if this kind of thing wasn't face to face. If this will make the break up easier for her I should do it.**_ "Sure Phoebe, I'll take it to him for you. Just hang in there." Arnold said as he grabbed the box again. Phoebe was a bit surprised by his comment but shook it off and opened the door for Arnold. "See you around Phoebe" Arnold said. "See you around" she called back.

Phoebe retuned to the room where Helga was patiently waiting. After shutting the door behind her Phoebe burst into tears and fell to her knees. Helga ran to her best friend's side and wrapped her arms around her. Helga was now desperately hoping that everything would go according to her plan; for Phoebe's sake.

* * *

"What's all this?" Gerald asked as Arnold carried the box into the house. Arnold set the box down and turned to his friend. "Phoebe wanted me to give you your stuff back." Arnold said. Gerald was quiet and made no attempt to approach the box. "Phoebe or Helga?" Gerald asked a bit condescendingly. Arnold shook his head. "No, it was Phoebe. She gave me the box herself and told me that it's only fair to return your stuff to you." Arnold said rubbing the nape of his neck.

There was only silence in the room. Gerald picked up the box and started to walk toward his room. "Thanks for bringing it over Arnold; we'll meet up at the party around nine okay?" Gerald called to his friend. Arnold got up and walked to the door. "Okay, see you at nine." Arnold called to his friend who was now in his room. This was the second time today that Arnold felt he was being pushed out the door. He got in his car and drove home, he was tired of all this.

Gerald had locked the door after entering his room. He places the box on the floor in the center of the room and began to go through it. The first thing he noticed was the blue and red puppy. He held the puppy up and stared at it. It looked back at him and before he knew it, Gerald was on the verge of tears. He didn't want to feel the pain that was growing in his chest. When he felt a tear roll down his cheek, he lost it. He grew angry and began throwing most of the contents of the box against the wall in front of him.

He was furious and kept grabbing and throwing. When there was nothing left in the box Gerald made his way over to his bed. Most of the items he had thrown, bounced off the wall and landed on his bed. He plopped down on top of everything that hadn't made it to the floor and curled into the fetal position. Tears were streaming down his face as he lay surrounded by the memories of his lost love.

* * *

"You look so cool man!" Gerald said to his friend as they walked up to each other outside of Rhonda's house. The vale had taken their cars and the boys were now at the bottom of Rhonda's stoop. "Thanks, my grandma put it together for me. It's based off of the WWI imperial German army uniforms." Arnold said.

Arnold's outfit was a masterpiece, his shoulder pieces were gold and the buttons going down the center were also gold. The right side of his costume was black and left side of it was white; the buttons were the median. Over his heart on the left side was a pocket with a black handkerchief. The trim of his outfit was also gold and he had a gold chain hanging from his belt loop to his pant pocket. It was a gold pocket watch his grandfather had given him. Arnold's pants were completely black and so were his newly shined shoes. The mask covering his eyes was black with gold outline. Arnold's hair was combed back and on the right side of his head was placed a small black bowler hat.

Arnold grabbed the article of clothing lying over his arm and threw it around his neck. It was a black cape with gold trim and the underside was white. Arnold smiled at his friend, "For someone who doesn't care about this kind of stuff, you look cool too." Arnold said to his best friend. Gerald rolled his eyes at the comment. "It was my sister's idea; this is the outfit some guy named Tuxedo Mask wears in her favorite show, Sailor Moon." Gerald said adjusting his top hat with his white glove covered hands. "Besides, your cape looks better than mine." Gerald said. "Not a chance!" Arnold responded, and then the boys laughed.

They walked up the steps to Rhonda's grand stoop and the two butlers at the top bowed and opened the doors. Rhonda's parties never disappointed, but this one seemed lacking. Upon stepping inside, the boys were greeted by a row of mask wearing servants. Every butler and maid wore a gold mask covering their entire face along with their uniform. The boys were led by one of the maids to an elevator in the far right corner. Arnold and Gerald seemed confused. Normally Rhonda's parties were something to talk about but while following the maid they noticed no decorations and only some classical music playing. The boys waited with the woman outside of the elevator until it returned to the bottom floor.

When the doors opened the boys were led inside. Arnold noticed a butler escorting two other guests toward the elevator and stopped the doors from closing. Immediately the butler stopped and placed an arm in front of the guests with him so that they could not pass. Arnold seemed confused and the maid with him placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Arnold allowed the elevator doors to close and he and Gerald looked at each other in utter confusion. Gerald shrugged and the three remained silent. When they reached the second floor, the maid led them through a hall to two big double doors. The two men guarding the doors bowed and opened them.

When Arnold and Gerald stepped inside, they were astounded. Rhonda had definitely gone all out. They had entered a huge ballroom. The door they had been led to was a balcony, to look out onto the party. To enter, you had to walk down the elegant staircase from the balcony._** Rhonda is all about the details, she wants you to get a bird's eye of the party before joining it. Plus I bet coming down the stairs is so all her friends can make a cool entrance and so she can see everybody's outfit as they walk in. **_Arnold thought. "No wonder the butler stopped those guys" Gerald said as he and Arnold began descending down the stairs. "Can you imagine a bunch of people trying to walk down these stairs while looking at all of this?" Gerald asked while looking around the room.

The ballroom was massive. From the ceiling hung long ribbons where girls in matching Harley Quinn outfits twirled from the ceiling down to the floor. They did tricks from rings that were also hanging from the ceiling and all the girls were doing different things. Some hung upside down, some spun in circles while in an acrobatic pose, some even wrapped their bodies in ribbon and then fell quickly down catching themselves right before certain death. All around were black, red, and gold balloons and streamers. The live band was playing music that had everybody dancing. On another stage were dancers in woodsmen clothing who danced toward a torch and were set on fire. They continued dancing and the party goers cheered. Everyone was wearing a mask.

Once the boys had reached the bottom of the stairs, they were handed glasses of Champaign and the doors opened again to allow the people who had been behind them to enter. Gerald and Arnold looked at each other and then did their signature hand shake. _**Now THIS is a party.**_

* * *

Arnold and Gerald had been at the party for an hour. They danced with girls who had come with no dates and had spent some time guessing who they thought was who. Rhonda had made it very clear in her invitation that no names were to be given. Any violation of this rule would resort in immediate expulsion from the party. Every time the entrance doors were opened, the boys would guess who they thought it was joining the party.

Someone tapped on Arnold's shoulder. "I've been looking for you" the girl said. Arnold turned to face her. The girl's hair was blonde and in an up-do. Her mask was white and her blue eyes were looking right at Arnold. Her dress was a pink halter that tied around her neck. The dress was tight at her chest; underneath her bosom was a sash of purple sequence and then the dress became loose and pink again. The dress came to just above her knees and she had on white high heels. In a way, it looked like a sexy night gown.

"You look so handsome Arnold." The girl said smiling shyly, a small blush staining her cheeks. "Thanks, you look good too." Arnold said in reply. After a moment of awkward silence Arnold spoke again. "Gloria; I'm not your date. I'm not your boyfriend and after what happened, I can't even truly consider you my friend." Arnold said feeling a little badly for the words he was saying. Even though his voice was kind and he sympathized with her, he knew the words themselves were harsh.

Gloria looked down but then smiled. Looking up again she said, "I love you Arnold." Arnold took a step back. "What?" he asked confused. "I said I love you Arnold." The blonde girl repeated. "I used to want Stinky; he was my first love after all. I was infatuated with him, blinded by my childhood fantasy. But it was nothing more than just that, a childhood fantasy." Gloria explained. Arnold was shaking his head but he wasn't sure why. "I realized something after we broke up Arnold. I missed you. I missed talking to you and spending time with you. I missed holding your hand and kissing you. Maybe before I realized it, I was in love with you and that's why I lost my virginity to you." Gloria continued.

Arnold used both his hands to stop his head from shaking involuntarily. "Please Arnold, I was wrong but I didn't understand my feelings. If I knew then what I know now; I would have been a better girlfriend. Do you think you could ever forgive me? No, not just forgive me; do you think you could ever find it in your heart to take me back?" the blonde girl begged.

Arnold didn't know what to do. His head hurt and he was becoming light headed as well. "Arnold?" Gloria said with worry in her voice and then took a step toward the boy. Arnold said nothing; many thoughts were rushing through his head. After what seemed like an eternity of silence Arnold finally spoke. "Gloria I- I love you too." Arnold said. Gloria's eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Gloria I love you but, not the way you think you love me." Arnold continued. Gloria's face began to dull, her smile becoming a frown.

"You are very special to me, important to me even. We were together for so long it would be impossible for me to say I didn't love you. I'm not IN love with you though. I consider you someone dear to my heart but I can't be with you. I would be lying to us both. I forgive you Gloria but that is as far as we go. I don't want you calling and texting me every day. I don't want you to tell me you love me because you'll just be hurting us both." Arnold took a step toward the girl with tears flowing down her face. He put a hand on each of her shoulders.

"I want to be you're friend again Gloria, when we see each other I want us to be able to smile. I want you to call me to wish me a happy birthday, or ask me about the homework, or if something happens I want you to know that you can count on me to be there for you." Arnold said reassuringly. Gloria seemed devastated but she nodded in understanding and tried to smile. Arnold hugged her and then kissed her forehead.

Gloria walked off and Arnold searched for Gerald. Gerald was now drinking some punch after having left another girl desperate for him. "What was that all about?" Gerald asked. Arnold shook his head and said, "I'll tell you later, my head is still spinning. What happened to that girl you were dancing with?" Gerald gave a small grin. "We danced and she asked me to be her date." Gerald said. "You told her the same thing you did the other ones?" Arnold asked. "Of course Arnold, I am a knight of the ball. No damsel should go the night without dancing at least once. If I took a date, some of the single girls would experience just that." Gerald said dramatically.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Did she by it?" Arnold asked. "Duh, it's the truth man." Gerald said. Arnold merely smiled. _**Suuuuuure**_ he thought.

* * *

It was about an hour and 20 minutes since the boys had first arrived at the party. It had been a while since anyone had shown up to the party. Rhonda hated when her guests were late and nobody wanted to miss whatever Rhonda had going on. Tonight was different someone was being let into the party late.

A few people including Arnold and Gerald turned their attention to the top of the stairs. The first person they saw was a boy. With the boy's haircut Arnold and Gerald made a silent agreement that it was most likely Park. The boy at the stairs then grabbed someone's hand and led her to the stairs. Park was currently escorting this girl down the steps. The girl had silky black hair tied in a high pony tail. Her long hair fell in thick curls all the way down to her slender waist. The breast of girls dress was light blue with a sweetheart cut. The waistband underneath the girl's breasts was white and tied into an elegant bow behind her. The bottom of the dress returned to the lightly shimmering blue. The tulle fell gently to the floor, lightly flowing along the ground.

The girl held onto Park's arm with one hand but with the other she held the side of her dress slightly up as she made her way down the stairs. The lift of the dress revealed the girl's strappy light blue heels. Her nails were white at the tips with shimmering light blue snowflakes of every size and shape painted on each individual nail. The girl's mask resembled the shape of glasses a certain Japanese girl normally wore. The mask was white with a thin light blue ruffle outline. On the girl's top left side of her mask were two, long, light blue feathers. At the point where the mask and the feathers met was a single light blue, glittery, snowflake pin. She wore silver drop earrings and a silver charm bracelet.

The girl was immaculate. Park led his date to the dance floor and whispered something to her. The girl giggled and they began to dance. It was as if Gerald was hypnotized. He was sure he had never seen this girl before but from the moment he saw her it was as if his heart was screaming for her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the vision before him.

Arnold could see that Gerald was practically drooling at the sight of this girl. While Arnold agreed that she was in fact beautiful, he wasn't taken by her. He was about to turn his attention away from the stairs when the doors opened again. Arnold turned his head to see who was entering.

Silver sparkling heels. Long and shapely milky legs. The light pink dress was a high-low, meaning it was short in the front and long in the back. The sweetheart cut of the dress accentuated the girl's full breasts. The waistband was the same pink as the dress with simple silver gems in an elegant design along it. The dress was simple and yet; on this girl it was the most beautiful thing Arnold had ever seen.

The girls mask was a stencil; no fabric just twisted pink and black wires in an intricate design. As the girl's hair flowed with each step, you could see her silver dangling earrings shimmer. Arnold couldn't help but feel as though he knew who this girl was. Her blonde hair was down and when she reached the bottom of the steps Arnold was struck with realization. _**CECILE! **_He thought. Her hair looked the same as it did that day. It was much longer now; reaching the girl's rear, but he knew it was her. The gentle way she moved, her soft face, those loving and sincere eyes. It had to be.

Before Arnold could get to his Cecile many of the guests had already asked her to dance. Even some who had come with a date of their own. She was swept around the floor in every direction; Arnold couldn't get close to her. Gerald was trying to find out more about his mystery girl. Both boys seemed to be struggling to achieve their goal.

* * *

An hour later, Arnold's Cecile was drinking some punch alone. She seemed to be watching the people dance. He noticed that she was watching Gerald, seemingly amused by his attempts to approach the snowflake mystery girl. This was his chance, he quickly made his way over to her. "Hello" he said. The girl turned to face him. Arnold threw his cape over his shoulder and bowed, taking Cecile's hand in his and kissing it lightly. The girl blushed and seemed very surprised. Arnold looked up from her hand and winked at her. The girl gave an impressed and devilish smile.

Arnold removed his cape completely and before he could even try to find a place to put it, a butler took the cape from him. Rhonda's servants weren't anything if not well trained. Arnold lifted his hand with Cecile's still in its grasp, "May I have this dance?" he asked. Cecile nodded slightly.

The two blondes took to the floor. The band was taking a break so the masked DJ had been in charge for the past few songs. The next song to come on was Objection by Shakira. They couldn't have requested a better song. A tango. The music began and Arnold sensually and aggressively grabbed and turned his partner. He was in control and Cecile was good at following him. However, when the music began to pick up the girl in his arms transformed.

She was no longer allowing herself to be thrown around. When Arnold held her hands, she held them with the same amount of force. Her legs were long and her steps were strong. This wasn't the Cecile he remembered. No, this was Helga. He felt stupid for having confused the two and yet relieved that it was Helga. He had wanted to see her here; to dance with her. Now he couldn't mess it up.

Helga's hips moved like a belly dancer, her movements smooth and fluid. She kept his pace and the two continued to fight for dominance. Everyone's eyes were now on the blondes in the center of the floor. The sexual tension between them was thick. They moved around the floor never missing a step. As Arnold's hands roamed over Helga's body; the two couldn't help the heat they were both feeling. The desire for each touch to last.

When the song ended Arnold had Helga's body nearly on the ground with one hand on her neck and the other on the crease in her leg behind her knee. They're faces were close and they were staring deeply into each other's eyes. The crowd that had formed began clapping and whistling; cheering for the performance they had just been given.

Arnold released Helga and helped her get upright. He wanted to tell her that he dreamt about her every night. That even when he thought she was Cecile, he was happier to find out it was her. He wanted to tell her that she looked gorgeous. He opened his mouth and trumpets began to sound. Everyone turned their attention to the stage.

Rhonda appeared on the stage. It was obviously Rhonda, not only were the trumpets a huge give away but her outfit was very Rhonda. Rhonda's hair was the same way it had always been and on top of her head was an off-centered, small golden crown. She was dressed as a sexy Queen of Hearts. Her puffy sleeves and the sides of her dress were black with gold trim. The ruffled fabric over her breasts was white and the corset underneath them and around her waist was gold. Except of course for the sides which were black. The skirt of Rhonda's dress came a few inches above her knees. The sides were black and next to the black were gold vertical stripes. The center of the skirt was white with a single red heart in the center. The back of her skirt was nearly exactly the same. Thick black vertical stripe, Thinner gold vertical stripe, white with an upside down red heart in the center.

She had on red pumps and held a golden scepter in her hands. "Hello my darlings! How are you enjoying the festivities?" Rhonda called out into her scepter, which apparently was a wireless microphone. Everyone cheered and hollered . Rhonda smiled triumphantly and placed a hand on her hip. "Okay everybody it's time for a long standing tradition of masquerades. I need all the ladies to join me on stage." Helga, along with all the other girls in attendance made their way to the stage. Arnold hated Rhonda right now. She had just pulled Helga away from him when he had finally built up the courage to confess.

* * *

"Alright everyone, this is a guessing game. I will escort each girl one at a time to the center of the stage. Everyone can call out names of who they believe the girl to be. When I hear a name, I will repeat it to the girl by my side. If it is her name the girl can make her way off stage. If it is NOT her name, the guessing will continue. Three guesses are permitted so choose wisely. If nobody can guess who the girl is, she wins. She and one person of her choosing will receive a fabulous prize. One free favor each from either me or Rex." Rhonda announced

"Willikers, I can ask for an endless supply of lemon pudding" Stinky called out. Rhonda rolled her eyes, "Yes that could be one." Rhonda said.

"Here are the rules:

1. Only one girl can win so make sure you really try to guess who each girl is other than your own date.

2. You can only enter the contest if at least 3 people aside from your date has met you and would recognize you by name on the street.

3. If you know who someone is because you carpooled or something like that, you can't call out their name. You obviously know who that person is if you drove here with them. Let's keep it fair.

4. If nobody can guess who she is, the girl must remove her mask and say her name so that we all know that she was in fact telling the truth.

5. Each girl can only participate once.

Let's get started!" Rhonda proclaimed to the excited crowd. While Rhonda had been announcing the rules, some girls exited the stage, not being able to qualify.

One by one girl's made their way to the center of the stage. The rest of the guests yelled out names and continued laughing as they figured out who each person was. Gloria made her way to the stage and boys began whistling and clapping. When they said her name, she curtsied and walked off.

The next person to walk to center stage was wearing a small green top hat with two cards placed on it. She was wearing a knee high green dress with a puffy skirt. The dark green corset around her waist showed off her slender figure. She wore white knee high stalkings with green trim. Her hands were covered with dainty white gloves that only reached to her wrist. She carried a green umbrella in her hands. She had short, wavy red hair, red lipstick, and a dark green mask over her eyes.

Two guesses failed; she was not Ginger or Ariel. Finally, Lorenzo was the one to call out Lila. When Rhonda repeated the name, Lila bowed and walked off stage. The guests whispered among themselves, surprised by Lila's new look.

Sheena, Nadine, Mary, Patty, Katrinka, and many others were discovered.

The snowflake girl made her way to center stage. Gerald's eyes didn't leave her. He was desperate to know her. Anything about her, especially if it was her name. "Sasha!" someone called out, but when Rhonda repeated it the girl shook her head. "An angel from heaven." Another boy yelled. The girl giggled, covering her mouth with her hand and closing her eyes. That's when it hit him.

As he looked up at the beauty on stage; the only thing he could think of was his last conversation with Phoebe.

* * *

**Memory:**

"Sure thing babe, what do you want to talk about?" Gerald said as he walked closer to Phoebe. "Well, um, you see; the phone call I got was from my grandfather's secretary. She called to tell me that my grandfather has decided to leave his entire company to me." Phoebe said. "His company?" Gerald asked. "My grandfather owns a really big company in Japan. He was impressed by all of my achievements and we get along very well. Anyway, my father and I talked to him and Grandfather wants me to complete senior year in Japan. When I enter into college I can work part time in the science division of the company while learning to run the business." Phoebe explained.

Gerald smiled at his girlfriend. "That's really cool but how'd he take it when you turned him down?" Gerald asked. Phoebe looked a bit confused at his question. "I didn't turn him down Gerald. I told him I needed to think about it." Phoebe said. "What's there to think about Pheebs? Of course you want to spend senior year with your friends and your boyfriend." Gerald retorted matter-of-factly. "Gerald, I don't think you realize what an opportunity this is." Phoebe said defensively.

That's when Gerald finally understood. _**She's not telling me this just so I know what's going on. She actually wants to go. **_Gerald's shoulders hunched over and his head fell just a little. "What about us?" he asked in a low voice. "I was thinking that if I go we could have a long distance relationship. Skype and visit each other all the time. Though, if you want I'll turn my grandfather down and apply to the same school as you." Phoebe said. _**She would do it too. I know she would. She would give up this amazing opportunity to be with me. How did a dummy like me get someone as smart and good as her? I don't deserve her, but she deserves this. I can't be selfish and hold her back. She's going to do great things with her life and I'm-I'm just getting in her way.**_

"I can't believe you would even ask me that! It was obvious what you should have done!" Gerald said as his voice began to rise. "I just thought we could talk about it." Phoebe said surprised by Gerald's sudden mood change. "Seriously Phoebe you're ridiculous! You know I would want you to stay here! You're not asking me, you're telling me! Just admit it; you want to go to Japan don't you!" Gerald yelled. Phoebe felt insulted. She had come here to talk about this huge life changing decision with her boyfriend and was now being made to feel guilty for her hard work. "Of course I want to go. Who wouldn't?" Phoebe said growing more defensive.

Gerald crossed his arms and looked at Phoebe. "If you had to choose, right now, what would you pick?" he said. Phoebe shook her head and said, "I don't know, I guess I'd pick Japan." Phoebe admitted. Gerald uncrossed his arms and put both hands on his hips. "Then get out." He said flatly. Phoebe's mouth fell open. "What?" she asked. Gerald pointed at the door. "I said get out. I don't want you here. There is no more WE; you and I are done." Gerald said as he walked to the door and opened it. "Get out and do whatever you want, I don't care. I'm going to do me, you do you." He said looking at the only girl he'd ever loved.

Phoebe couldn't do anything but gawk at Gerald. When she noticed that he was still holding the door open she grabbed her purse and walked to the door. When she stepped outside she turned to face the chocolate skinned boy she had given her heart to. "Gerald I-" Phoebe began to say but was cut off by Gerald. "Goodbye Phoebe" Gerald said. "Goodbye Gerald" Phoebe responded. With that, Gerald shut the door. _**I love you Phoebe, I hope you get everything you want in life.**_

* * *

"Phoebe" Gerald said aloud, the word barely above a whisper. Then he called out to her, desperate to have her again. "Phoebe!" He cried out. Rhonda heard him call out her name and turned to the girl. "Are you Phoebe?" Rhonda asked into the microphone. Phoebe smiled and bowed her head and then walked off stage. "Wow Phoebe, looking good! Who's next?" Rhonda said as she motioned for the next girl to come to the center of the stage.

"Boy howdy Phoebe sure looks pretty." Sid said to a nodding Stinky. Gerald pushed passed everyone trying to reach Phoebe. When he made it to the side of the stage she was gone. Gerald looked around for any sign of her. He was searching the crowd frantically. _**I changed my mind. I can't do this! I won't hold her back. We can make the long distance work. I'll better myself and become someone she can be proud of. I'd do anything for her. Phoebe where are you?!**_

* * *

The blonde girl with intense blue eyes who Arnold believed to be Cecile and then Helga, made her way to the center of the stage. "Connie!" a few people called out but when Rhonda asked the girl shook her head no. "You can't be Gloria because she was already up here. Come on guys keep guessing!" Rhonda said. "Clarrisa!" another person called. "No you idiot! Clarissa already lost" someone shouted back. "Madison?" Gino called out but again the blonde shook her head no. "Becci!" Eugene called before tripping over a chair and falling onto a table causing the ice sculpture of Rhonda to land on him. But he was okay, so Rhonda asked the blonde if her name was indeed Rebecca. The girl shook her head no and everyone frowned in disappointment.

"It appears we have a winner!" Rhonda announced. "Nobody could figure out who you were. To be honest, I think you broke the rules. Nobody knows who you are so please remove your mask and say your name." Rhonda said into the microphone.

The girl smiled and took Rhonda's scepter to speak into. "Allow me to introduce myself" the girl began as she removed her mask. "The name's Helga. Helga G. Pataki."

* * *

Positive. Positive. Positive.

* * *

"It's terribly terribly good to see you again Helga." Peter, formally known as peapod kid, said. "I must say I am SHOCKED to see you." Rhonda said. "We missed you so much Helga!" came Sheena's sincere voice. Helga smiled and nodded at the group, "It's good to see you all again."

Arnold sat silently as his friends interrogated Helga. "Willikers Helga, you're as beautiful as I remember." Helga blushed at Stinky's comment. Aside from Brainy, Stinky was the only boy in Hillwood to ever really notice her or think of her as a girl. Harold was getting impatient "What's it like in Russia Helga?" "Yes, tell us Helga, are you excited about graduation?" Nadine asked.

Helga began to feel a little claustrophobic. "Russia is cool, and I already graduated high school." Helga said. "What?" everyone exclaimed in unison. Her statement had gained Arnold's attention as well. They had never gotten the chance to talk about her life in Russia. He had meant to learn everything about her but was too distracted by his emotions to remember to ask.

"Russia is different from the U.S." Helga stated. "For them, you have 1st-3rd grade and then it kind of jumps to 5th grade. Since I had already finished 4th grade here, it was like their 5th grade. So when I passed my tests, they bumped me to 6th grade. Not only that but, they don't have 12 grades. They only have 11." Helga finished. "Boy howdy that's cool, what are classes like?" Sid asked.

"I didn't go to a regular school. I went to a ballet school." Helga said shyly. "Now I know you're joking." Rhonda scoffed. "Did you see her dancing my dear? It's quite possible in fact." Rex interjected. Rhonda was taken aback by Rex's statement and crossed her arms in displeasure. Arnold smiled to himself as he remembered the picture he had of Helga as a young ballerina. She had seemed so happy in that picture, it made sense that she would continue down that path.

"Tell us more about your ballet school." Sheena begged excitedly. "Well, the government pays for it so it's free. Half the day we dance and have the day we do regular school work. Part of the reason I didn't get held back was because I had already had ballet experience. I've been dancing since 1st grade." Helga admitted to the group. Sid and Arnold looked at each other, a silent agreement to never tell her they had known about her dancing. "I go to one of the best ballet universities in Russia, it's one of the best in the world actually. I just tried out for a company's show. I'm still awaiting their decision." The blonde girl added.

The group continued to ask Helga questions about her life until finally Arnold stood up and asked her to dance. When he pulled her away, she thanked him for saving her. The music was loud and inviting; it wasn't a tango but he would spend as much time as he could with her in his arms dancing to whatever song would play. As long as she was there, he didn't care if this night went on forever.

* * *

Lila had decided to leave the party around 12:30. She couldn't wait to see Olga again. She missed her gentle touch and the way Olga's body trembled at her own. She had told Stinky that she wasn't feeling well and she would take a taxi home so he could continue enjoying the night with his friends. When she arrived at the suite she dug in her purse for the key.

After closing the door behind her, Lila searched for the light. It was pitch black in the room and she figured Olga was asleep. She turned the light on and faced the bed. Nobody was in it. She walked over to the bed and sat down, grabbing an envelope from the covers. On the envelope was Lila's name in cursive so she opened it and began to read.

_**Oh my dearest Lila,**_

_** I wanted you to know that I care for you deeply. I have learned so much about myself in the wonderful time we've spent together. I will never forget the times we shared. I have some big news and I want you to be the first to know; I'm pregnant!**_

_**I took three tests and they all came back positive. By the time you read this I'll be on a plane back to Russia. I'm sure my husband will be excited to hear the news. We are starting a family. I've never been so happy. I probably won't be traveling for a while because of the baby; I hope we can remain friends even though we will not be able to see each other much anymore. Keep in touch.**_

_** Your Friend,**_

_** Olga Pavlova**_

Tears stained the page as they fell from Lila's eyes. "Noooo! Why!" Lila sobbed "Come back! PLEASE! I love you! I love you!" Lila cried as she curled into the fetal position on the bed. She was mortified. The tears came pouring down as her heart lay shattered.

* * *

It was getting late and Arnold knew that soon he would have to say goodbye. Arnold had received a text from Gerald: _**Driving Phoebe home. We'll talk later.**_ The two blondes had danced for hours. Helga was reminded of why she fell in love with Arnold. He was charming, funny, sweet, an amazing dancer and extremely handsome; the boy was dangerous.

Arnold offered to drive Helga to Phoebe's and she accepted. When they reached the house the two grew silent as Arnold turned off the car. Helga received a text and started tapping on her phone. _**Tell her. Tell her you like her. Don't be a wuss. You can do it! Just say, Helga I really like you, as more than a friend. No! No! No! That's stupid say Helga I- **_"Arnold." Helga said pulling Arnold out of his thoughts. Arnold looked at the girl sitting beside him. "Thanks for dancing with me tonight, you didn't have to so I appreciate it. I had fun." Helga said as she opened the door and stepped out.

Arnold quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the vehicle. He ran around the car to catch Helga at the stoop. "I had fun too Helga. I wanted to dance with you." Arnold admitted. Helga unlocked the door but didn't open it. Arnold took a step closer to her. "You looked gorgeous tonight. Not only were you the most beautiful girl at the party but you were the best dancer too." Arnold said as he stood on the step below Helga's. Helga's face turned pink, Arnold was close to her and complimenting her. She dreamed about this for years. Still, after all these years her heart began to flutter.

"I'm really glad your back Helga. Helga I-" Arnold was getting ready to tell his childhood bully that he had feelings for her. _**You can do it! Spit it out!**_ He thought to himself. "You? You miss me? I missed you too Arnold." Helga said. "That's not it. I did miss you but I wanted you to know that you're special to me." Arnold confessed. "That's sweet Arnold, you're special to me too. In fact I- Jessie?!" Helga said with surprise. Arnold was confused. Helga began walking down the steps.

That's when it happened. Helga ran to hug the person under the streetlamp. Jessie picked her up by her waist and twirled her around; kissing Helga firmly on the lips as he lowered her to the ground. As Arnold watched this scene unfold before him, the feelings in his heart caused him to realize something. _**I was wrong. I don't like you, that's not what I was feeling. Helga, I'm in love with you.**_

* * *

**Authors note: February 18****th**** - My Birthday. That's today. Happy Birthday to me.**

**I hope I described all the outfits well enough for you guys to picture them the way they looked in my head XD. I also wanted to spend a little more time talking about Helga's life in Russia.**

***I tried really hard to make it seem like Phoebe was pregnant and Gerald was a douche. Admit it, it worked lol. But in reality he was trying to do what he thought was best for her.**

****Also, I'm such a jerk. All this time everyone is like YAY! All Arnold has to do is confess and they can live happily ever after! WRONG! Nobody thought that maybe someone else had stolen Helga's heart away. Bwahahaha! Twist!**

***** ****SUPER IMPORTANT****! If you checked out my Facebook fan art page you saw Arnold in his sexy costume but I only had pictures of Helga's dress and Gerald's outfit without them in it. I would love if some of my followers would maybe draw them for me please! But remember, the Helga in this story looks like the Helga drawn by King Cheetah and Eden on my page. And if anyone thinks they can draw the Phoebe I described, I would love that too. I'm an artist with my words and mind, my hands not so much. XD**

**As always please review and comment.**


End file.
